


Forsaking Neverland

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Neverland, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Neverland, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Human Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kid Gabriel, Kid Sam, Lost boy Gabriel, Lost boy Michael, Lost boy Sam, M/M, Peter Pan AU, Revisionist Fairy Tale, Side character suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manipulated from the stories young Castiel Novak use to tell his family of his life before being adopted by them. Wonderful and adorable made up stories that later got published by his father for the world to enjoy. Thirty years old now, the stories he use to spin forgotten with age he always kept a copy of his fathers book 'Peter Pan'  to remind himself of his real past he never could remember. After a long normal night in the office, a group of teens kidnap him, Castiel start's to wonder how "Made up" those stories really were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cast off

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Blue eyes slid to stare out of the city, as he lightly slid the end of a pen against his lips. It was in the dead of night, and he seemed to be the only left in his office building working late. He paused taking in the sight of the old clock tower, watching the hands move. It was almost three in the morning, and though Castiel had been there since four that afternoon. He couldn’t bring himself to leave yet. He watched the sleeping city’s lights taking in the beauty, how much he loved the view from his office. Top floor. 

 

He pulled his eyes away to look at his phone, a facebook notification. Though he ignored it. Shoving the phone into his pocket he stood, staring to collect his things. Stopping when his eyes slid over the family photo of his last family get together with his parents. He gave it a half smile, before leaning down to the bottom drawer, pulling out a old book his father had written. 

 

Peter Pan. 

 

The story of a lost boy who never grew up. 

 

He eyed the first edition, remembering the stories his parents had told him of the stories he use to tell as a child. They said the reason they took him in was how much his eyes lit up when he told his stories of neverland. 

 

Castiel didn’t remember much of his past, the orphanage or the stories of his supposed neverland. Though his story now forever lived in the book his father wrote. Though he had never found himself able to open the book. The book was worn from his constant glances throughs and sliding his fingers over the title. The book...seemed to keep him grounded. 

 

He slid his fingers over the title, taking in the starting to come up title, before he tossed it back into his desk. Reaching over, he turned off his desk light before grabbing his bag. Walking down the empty corridor, he could hear his shoes tapping against the floor. Turning the corner towards the elevator he stopped at the echoing sounds of another. He turned looking back, seeing no one. 

 

“Howard?” Castiel called, glancing around for the security guard. Nothing. Castiel paused glancing around before he slowly continued to the elevator. Stopping when he got in front of it, he pushed the elevator button, he watched the elevator come to life. The numbers lighting up the closer they got. He was already thinking of his dinner at home, the leftovers he made the other day. Just going home and taking a nice shower. 

 

The elevator chimed before it opened, Castiel’s eyes widened in fear as the doors slid open revealing howard pinned against the wall of it. A sword stabbed through his mouth, blood covered the floor, as Castiel backed up. Howard was Dead?

 

He cried out as a large sack went over his head, knocked off his feet quickly. He had no time to react as the opening of the bag slid shut, taking the light with it. 

 

“HELP!” Castiel called, as whispers and voices outside the bag ignored him.

 

“You SURE it’s him this time?” The first voice called.

 

“Double sure.” Another man spoke. 

 

“You said that last time.” The first voice sighed as Castiel’s bag started to move. 

 

“Are you sure it’s him?” A third voice asked. “He’s so old!” 

 

“L-LET ME OUT! LET ME GO! HELP!” Castiel choked as his body bounced around from the man handling.

 

“Is he going to scream like this the entire ride back?” The first voice spoke again. “It’s annoying.” 

 

“He’s super heavy struggling!” The second spoke. 

 

“Then knock him out!” The fourth sighed. 

 

“N-No! Don’t knock me out!” Castiel choked out struggling harder. “HELP!”

 

“Hook said not to hurt him.” The first voice said.

 

“H-Hook?” Castiel questioned, like the book? He felt the bag drop. He grunted in pain. 

 

“He said do what was necessary.” The second voice spoke again as the sound of metal dragged on the floor and was picked up. “And if he doesn’t shut up he’s going to be dead….Because I’ll kill him...So...Necessary.” Castiel remembered a hard pain before everything went black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Everything seemed so out of focus, Castiel’s mind raced. He could see images and sounds he couldn’t quite make out.  _

  
  


_ Trees.  _

 

_ Children’s laughters.  _

 

_ Water.  _

 

_ Hands pressed together.  _

 

_ Smoke. _

 

_ The focus came in as the smoke started to bundle, before being blown away by a old woman smoking a Ceremonial pipe. She seemed not to notice his presence, but Castiel could barely keep her image as he stared at her. Fading and staticing like bad reception on a TV. _

 

_ “Who are you?” Castiel found himself speaking, as the woman’s brown eyes finally gave him the acknowledgement he was waiting for.  _

 

_ “Once you called me, Tig.” She spoke, taking another hit of the pipe before letting it out. His eyes slid over her native american traditional attire, beautiful almost like a painting. Her hair in pigtails, the grey woven in with white, her face and the finer details lost in the unfocus of her.  _

 

_ “Am...I dead?” Castiel spoke, as she eyed him. _

 

_ “No, my friend.” Tig placed the pipe in it’s holder. “Not yet.”  _

 

_ “Then where am I?” Castiel glanced around.  _

 

_ “A Dream.” Tig gave a soft smile. “I needed to speak with you, to explain. But I have less time than I hoped.” _

 

_ “S-So I’m dreaming?” Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. “I-I’m not being kidnapped?” _

 

_ “That Castiel, is real.” Tig looked concerned. “Listen, I need you to listen and do not forget my words.” Castiel’s eyes searched her face as she took his hands. “You have been taken by the lost boys, Castiel. They are not to be trusted and have long since turned against you but a few remain loyal. They will help you if they can….but You must escape before you get to hook.” _

 

_ “L-Lost boys?! Hook?!” Castiel breathed in panic. “T-Those are stories! They aren’t real!”  _

 

_ “All stories have a beginning, and this one all begins and ends with you.” Tig stated, giving his hand a squeeze. “When you wake, you must escape into the Neverwood forest, You MUST find a man named Dean. Tell him he MUST take you to me. Before it’s too late. I can help you return home.”  _

 

_ “D-Dean? N-Neverwood?! W-What’s too late?” Castiel scanned her eyes for more clues but she started to fade in and out more rapidly. _

 

_ “You lost something. Something that if you don’t find, you will lose forever, Peter.” Tig spoke, as she looked in his eyes in fear. “Hook and the others will kill to find to keep Neverland, but you must find it first or all is lost.”  _

 

_ “T-Tig!” Castiel choked out as everything around him started to go dark. “TIG?!”  _

_____________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes started open as he glanced around at the night sky, beautiful stars welcomed the thirty year old, as he felt the dried patches of blood on his face. Lifting a hand to wipe it away to only realize his hands were bound. He sat up glancing around, was he on a fucking pirate ship?!

 

“What...the fuck?” Castiel panted looking around.

 

“Look who's up!” One man laughed, Castiel’s eyes move to a seventeen year old perched on a barrel. “Peter Fucking Pan.” Castiel’s eyes slid up the blonde boy, who was dressed like a pirate. 

 

“P-Peter...Pan?” Castiel choked out. “I-I’m not Peter pan! He’s not real!”

 

“...Are you sure we grabbed the right man, Balthazar?” A kid looking around nine asked leaning against the railing. A child compared to the young adults he seemed out of place with the thugs.

 

“Shut it, Sam.” Balthazar spoke.

 

“Hey, don’t talk to him like that.” A shorter man looking about ten frowned moving to walk up to stand next to Castiel. 

 

“Shut it too, Gabriel.” Balthazar scoffed.

 

“Be nice.” A older teen stated as he carved at a wooden figure leaning against the wall, he looked older maybe eighteen...nineteen… 

 

“Hook put me in charge, Michael. Not you.” Balthazar growled as the older teen rolled his eyes. 

 

“Only because I wouldn’t agree to this.” Michael stated. 

 

“Why are you even here then?!” Balthazar growled. 

 

“To make sure you don’t kill them.” Michael frowned. “The lost boys come first.” 

 

“There is no more lost boys! We AREN’T boys anymore. We are PIRATES!” Balthazar scoffed, other men sitting around, seemed to nod and agree as Michael glanced away. “We lost everything we ever were because of _Peter_ abandoning us. Hook gave us a home. He gave us hope again. With him we will save neverland!” The other boys cheered as Balthazar smirked at Michael who glared back. 

 

Balthazar moved to walk past Michael as he eyed him with a cruel smirk. 

 

“If I see you anywhere near peter. I will start throwing your lost boys off the ship.” Balthazar breathed as Michael glared. “Starting with the baby.” Balthazar shot a head nod towards Sam who shrunk, though it was Gabriel who stood in front of Sam. 

 

“They won’t let you.” Michael spoke. “The lost boys won’t let you hurt their family.”

 

“No. Of course not…” Balthazar smirked, lightly pulling off a hair from Michael’s shirt. “But...I’m sure they would love to see traitors die.” Michael growled as Balthazar shoved past him, leaving Michael to watch him go.

 

“Are you alright, peter?” Castiel’s eyes were ripped away from the fight to see the younger boy. Sam. He looked concerned. Holding a cloth, he slid it towards Castiel’s bloodied skin. Cleaning it to his best ability, which Castiel leaned into happy for the cleaning.

 

“I-I’m not Peter.” Castiel hissed. “My name is Castiel.” Sam gave a look towards the one named Gabriel then Michael who kept his distance, the smaller boy gave him a sad smile.

 

“I-I’m Sam. This is Gabriel, he doesn’t like you.” Sam smiled, as Castiel gave an awkward smile in return. “I-I like you though.” Sam blushed, as Castiel’s eyes slowly slid to Gabriel who looked as though he could kill Castiel with his mind. 

 

“He seems friendly.” Castiel swallowed.

 

“He’s not.” Michael spoke. “Only to Sam.” Michael stated, as he continued his carving. “...He also bites, so remember that.” Gabriel glared at Castiel who gave a concerned look.

 

“Don’t move.” Sam spoke as he grabbed Castiel’s chin holding him still.

 

“I-I need to go home.” Castiel glanced around. 

 

“Sorry buddy, Last u-turn option was a star ago.” Gabriel scoffed. 

 

“S-Star?” Castiel blinked confused. 

 

“Wow, he sure has forgotten everything in your grandpa age. Take a gander old man!” Gabriel spoke as he grabbed Castiel’s shoulder yanking him towards the edge. 

 

“G-Gabe!” Michael called, as Sam looked concerned following him. 

 

“W-Whoa! Whoa! WHOA!” Castiel choked out as Gabriel shoved him into the side of the ship, Castiel choked out in fear as he glanced around space, the sky filled with stars and planets. Castiel breathed in panic, as he was almost falling off the side of the ship, as Michael snatched him yanking him back and away from the edge, as they descended towards the planet.

 

“Are you TRYING to kill him?!” Michael scoffed crossing his arms at Gabriel who shrugged.

 

“T-This is IMPOSSIBLE!” Castiel choked out in tears. “Fl-Flying pirate ships?! LOST BOYS?! Pirates?! Peter pan?! Hook?! THEY ARE JUST STORIES!”

 

“Calm down, Pe-Cas.” Sam smiled. 

 

“Is he going to have a heart attack in his old age?” Gabriel didn’t seem that concerned.

 

“I’M NOT THAT OLD YOU LITTLE TWERP!” Castiel growled, as he was given a bag to breath in, which Castiel did.

 

“I know this is a lot to take in…” Michael spoke concerned. “But...those stories you keep mentioning about...They aren’t stories. The lost boys? That’s us…” 

 

“And you’re Peter!” Sam smiled happy.

 

“P-Peter…” Castiel breathed in tears. The woman...She had called him Peter too. Wait! THE LADY! “I-I need- I-I need to get to the neverwhatever forest! I need to find someone! The lady told me!” 

 

“Who?” Sam asked blinking innocently.

 

“Danny! N-No...Darrel!” Castiel cursed, what the fuck was his name? 

 

“...Dante!” Sam tried to help, smiling at the guessing game.

 

“Doug.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 

“Dean.” Michael spoke coldly leaning against the mass pole as Sam and Gabriel’s face suddenly grew fearful.

“T-That’s it! I need to find Dean!” Castiel smiled. “Y-You know who he is?” Castiel’s eyes slid over their scared faces.

 

“...Dean-” Sam started.

 

“No one sees Dean.” Michael waved his hand at the lost cause. “He disappeared after you did. Hasn’t been seen in centuries.” The ship started to descend towards the water. “We stay out of the forest and he stays away from us.” 

 

“S-Stop saying ‘You’!” Castiel choked out. “I-I’m not peter!” 

 

“Well, either way. No one goes looking for Dean.” Michael stated. 

 

“We HAVE to go.” Castiel stated. “She told me to find him!” 

 

“She?” Michael spoke. 

 

“Look. I don’t remember her name. But please! S-She said she would help me get home!” Castiel breathed. “Look, You guys got the wrong guy. I promise. I’m not him.”

 

“...Well…” Michael sighed. “Dean would be the one to go to, to prove you’re not peter.”

 

“He was...Peter’s best friend.” Sam spoke. “He’d be able to tell them you aren’t him.”

 

“P-Please let me go!” Castiel stated, as Michael glanced away.

 

“NEARING THE LAGOON! BE PREPARED!” Voices called as everyone on board looked over the edges, holding swords and old fashioned guns as they looked out in the darkness for something. Michael took a deep breath, as he took the opportunity to move toward Castiel, cutting his restraints, he picked up Sam. 

 

“Then we need to go! Now! To the edge!” Michael called, grabbing Gabriel’s hand, as he bolted with them towards the edge of the ship, Castiel ran in front of them slamming into the edge looking down only the tops of trees.  “JUMP!” 

 

“ARE YOU CRAZ-?!” Castiel yelped as Michael tackled him. Knocking them all off the ship, as a guns went off, trying to stop them.

_________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Castiel hit the ground rather hard, ungracefully hitting every tree down before he fell straight into a pile of rocks. He let out a groan, holding one of his ribs he was sure was broken. He slowly pulled himself to a sitting position, as he stood shakily. 

 

“Castiel!” A voice called, Castiel’s eyes glanced around following the sound of three voices. Sounds like the others made it. Castiel called back to them, following the voices till Michael laid tangled in a tree branch, holding Sam by the shirt which stopped him from falling the fall distance. 

 

Gabriel was calling to Sam, but he was way too short to grab him. Castiel walked over quickly grabbing Sam from Michael, as he set him down. Holding out a hand to Michael, he helped him down from the branch, Michael jumped down groaning as he held his side. Blood covered his shirt, as Michael held his side.

 

“B-Big brother?” Sam whimpered looking at the blood.

 

“I-I’m fine.” Michael stated. “Grazed. Just...We should find Dean.” Michael grunted, as Castiel moved to take his weight, despite his hurt ribs. Putting Michael’s arm around his shoulder, he helped him stand. “You okay, Gabe?” 

 

“Better than you.” Gabriel stated. “...I lost a tooth though.” Gabriel held out his hand, holding out the tooth.

 

“Keep it for luck.” Sam smiled happily as Gabriel blushed. “I’m super jelly!” 

 

“We need to get going. T-They are going to come looking for us.” Michael grunted as Castiel nodded. “Keep close.” Michael stated to the kids. Sam glanced around the forbidden forest, once welcomed by the children, was now something out a nightmare.

 

“...How will we find Dean in here?” Gabriel asked as Sam whimpered holding onto him. 

 

“I...I don’t know.” Castiel spoke, as he took a deep breath and lead them deeper into the forest. 

_____________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I can’t walk anymore!” Gabriel complained as Sam walked half asleep next to him. How many hours have they been walking. The forest so deep and thick, time had seemed irrelevant. “Sam needs a nap!” 

 

“Imma okay.” Sam mumbled, but Castiel’s eyes slid to Michael who was looking bad, and pale. Blood seemed to drip leaving a trail behind them. They needed to find Dean. Castiel couldn’t help but shake the feeling that everything would be okay when they found Dean. 

 

“Did you hear me old man?!” Gabriel spoke, as Castiel shot him a look. Michael too groggy to even speak. 

 

“Just a bit farther.” Castiel spoke. They had to keep going. Michael was going to die without help. Dean. He needed Dean. Castiel went to take another step but a spear landed right next to his foot which caused Castiel to scream and fall on his ass taking Michael with him. 

 

“M-Michael!” Castiel choked.

 

“I’m okay!” Michael breathed. Castiel’s eyes looking for the source getting up, his eyes falling on a figure who knelled down in a tree. 

 

“You boys lost?” The voice spoke with a cruel smirk. “What are you doing in my forest?” Sam let out a whimper as Gabriel stood in front of Sam protectively.

 

“W-We’re looking for Dean!” Gabriel yelled up.

 

“Dean?” The man scoffed. “What do lost boys need with him? Leave my forest.” The man turned to leave but Castiel spoke stopping him.

 

“Dean…?” Castiel’s own voice surprised him, as Dean hesitantly looked back his eyes instantly meeting blues. Castiel seemed...taken back, and neither of them spoke for a moment. Castiel cleared his throat as he stuttered. “Y-You’re Dean aren’t you?” 

 

Dean jumped down from the trees, walking over with a quickened pace, he grabbed his spear. Castiel backed up into the tree, surprised when Dean’s face ended up inches from his. Dean’s hand resting on the tree besides his head.

 

“You don’t belong here.” Dean growled, as Castiel took in his muddy face. The freckles that covered the man’s cheeks, the tanned skin they occupied, The green eyes that searched his own. This man was the oldest here. Looking about Castiel’s age, but Castiel...felt looking in his eyes...the age of centuries.

 

“Y-You’re right.” Castiel breathed shakily, bringing him back into the world and the fact this man was inches from his space. “I-I need help getting home.” Dean let out a scoff turning and walking away, Castiel found his breath again. “Wait!”

 

“Get home the way you came.” Dean scoffed. 

 

“I-I can’t!” Castiel stated, moving he grabbed his arm. “Please! She told me to find you!”

 

“You’re not my problem!” Dean growled, turning to face him. Ah. Personal space was gone again, and though Dean looked ready to bash his face in. Castiel wasn’t afraid.

 

“Tig said I was!” Castiel argued back, as Dean’s face looked taken back.

 

“Tig?” Dean spoke hesitantly unsure to believe him. “Tiger lily? ...explain.” 

 

“I-I had a dream. A woman named Tig told me to find you so you can bring me to her.” Castiel spoke. “L-Look I don’t know how I dreamed it but-”

 

“I do.” Dean stated as he started to walk away again. “She’s dying.” 

 

“Dying?!” Castiel choked out. 

 

“She sent you the vision to find her before she passes.” Dean paused as he looked annoyed, he cursed and sighed before walking back. “Look...She’s an old friend. If she wants you, I’ll take you. But that’s how far this babysitting gig goes.”

 

“Babysitting?!” Castiel scoffed taken back. “I am not a child and do not need to be watched over.”

 

“Might as well be, you’ll be nothing but dead weight.” Dean glared. “Saying this now. I’m willing to leave your fat ass behind if you can’t keep up.”

 

“Excuse me?! Fat?! I work out three times a week-!” Castiel growled crossing his arms.

 

“C-Cas!” Sam whimpered as The adults shot their eyes to look at Michael who breathed roughly, choking for air as sweat spilled down his body. Castiel looked in fear his eyes moving to Dean unsure what to do as Dean growled rolling his eyes.

 

“Baby. Sitting.” Dean stated, as he shoved the spear into Castiel’s hand, before Dean picked Michael up and carried him into the forest. The others trailing behind him.


	2. Welcome to Neverland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

_ “Dean!” A voice called to him, as eyes slowly blinked open. Bright green eyes stared up at the eleven year old who rested above him. Staring up at the beautiful blue’s who searched his, taking in the features he started to forget. Dean brought a hand up to cup the boy’s face as his smile softly, as the blue eyed boy’s smile softened. Dean looked up coldly at the boy, as his thumb slid against his cheek.  _

 

_ “...I hate you so much.” Dean spoke coldly but the boy remained all smiles up at him. “....and I can barely remember your face...” The boy’s smile lit up, unfazed by the comment as Dean continued to watch him. _

 

______________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s eyes slid open, his eyes focusing on the light of the fire that still seemed lit. He dreamed of him again... He must have fallen asleep watching over the lost boy. Dean sat up, his eyes slid over Michael’s peaceful form. Whatever he had left had healed the wound, Dean eyed him before getting up. Tossing a couple wood blocks into the fire, he glanced around his hollow. The young boys asleep in Dean’s bed, curled up against each other tired after the hours of walking. 

 

He paused as his eyes slid over the third form sleeping on the floor, not saying anything before he walked towards the opening of his hollow, taking with him a bottle from the table. Taking a seat as he sat on the edge. His home built with in the largest and thickest tree, he lived here in his solitude. He stared out at the fog that had started to roll in far below them, taking in the scenery as the sound of footsteps made him glance over his shoulder as someone took a seat next to him. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Castiel spoke, as Dean said nothing glancing back towards the scenery. “I’m Castiel by the way…” Castiel eyed him, saying nothing before following his gaze. “...You haven’t said one word to me since we got here.” Dean’s face looked angry but just took a sip of the bottle in his hand. “...Can I have a sip?”

 

Dean surrendered the bottle instantly, Castiel took a large sip before choking and coughing loudly. Dean raised an eyebrow in amusement, as Castiel took a deep breath before Dean laughed loudly taking a large swig.

 

“Can’t hold your liquor?” Dean hummed.

 

“I-I thought it was WATER!” Castiel laughed as he coughed. “What WAS That?” 

 

“Let’s say It’s homemade.” Dean stated about to take a swig but Castiel stole it from him. Taking a long drink of it, Dean raised an eyebrow in amusement once again before Castiel held it out to Dean to take. 

 

“Long day.” Castiel gave an embarrassed smile explaining himself, as Dean took another sip.

 

“Alcoholic.” Dean hummed explaining himself as well, Castiel gave a soft smile, before glancing at the blanketed fog.

 

“It’s beautiful.” Castiel stated as he loosened his tie.

 

“And poisonous.” Dean scoffed taking a sip.

 

“P-Poisonous?!” Castiel choked out in surprise.

 

“We are fine from this height but if I hadn’t come along, you and your lost boys would have been long gone.” Dean stated, handing the bottle back to Castiel. Castiel took a large sip once again.

 

“It feels like everything is trying to kill me here.” Castiel stated handing it back to Dean.

 

“Welcome to Neverland.” Dean laughed as he took his sip, Castiel’s eyes slid over Dean saying nothing, watching Dean sip.

 

“In my world...Neverland is all stories of magic and adventure for children.” Castiel spoke as he took it back from Dean. 

 

“It is. Just the adult version.” Dean shrugged. “...Long ago this place was that. Peaceful, I mean. It had it’s problems like pirates and...mermaid who tried to drown you but we managed…Things changed...Shit happens.”

 

“Since Peter left right?” Castiel spoke as Dean’s upset look returned and he looked away, Dean snatched the bottle from Castiel before his sip which Castiel choked out in surprise watching Dean sip. “I get it. Touchy subject.” 

 

“You don’t know the half of it.” Dean stated tossing the empty bottle down below, it shattered after a moment, establishing how high they were. Dean stood moving inside again, he grabbed two more bottles, he sat down handing Castiel his own bottle. Castiel thanked him with a small smile, taking a sip. 

 

“Then tell me.” Castiel asked innocently as Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“You piss me off.” Dean mumbled, taking a sip. 

 

“Come on, tragic back stories make good reasons to drink.” Castiel elbowed him, Dean gave him a glance before pulling the bottle to his lips but paused before they touched.

 

“...He left me behind.” Dean spoke as Castiel finished his own gulp. Castiel eyed the hurt hidden behind the cold look, Castiel wanted to ask. Pry even. But He took a sip of his drink instead letting the silence drown over them. 

 

“Jesus, this is strong.” Castiel coughed as Dean smiled softly. 

 

“Only kind worth drinking.” Dean smiled as Castiel coughed harder, Dean slid a hand against his back patting it. Castiel paused at the hand on his back, that slid up and down his back in slow and easy movements. Wanting to just lean back into them and take the touch. When Dean pulled his hand away, Castiel found him lingering just a bit. 

 

They sat in silence, as Castiel shrugged away his coat, placing it next to him, before continuing the drinking. Happily drinking down, they enjoyed the warmth of the booze against the night air. Castiel finding himself leaning against Dean laughing as he drank some more. 

 

“You know.” Castiel slightly slurred out, one leg resting over Dean’s leg. Dean lightly rubbed circles on Castiel’s knee. “I know a lot about Peter Pan’s stories and you sir are not mentioned in it.” 

 

“Not that important I guess.” Dean gave a light shrug. 

 

“Now. Now.” Castiel touched Dean’s face, sliding his hand over Dean’s stubble. “I use to think that too. I remember...being in an orphanage, and thinking that I...wasn’t important. I watched...all the kids get adopted out...but the parents always thought I was weird…” Castiel hummed as Dean watched him emotionlessly. Castiel leaned over, glanced down from the edge, eyeing how high they were. “Wow, we’re high-Whoa!” 

 

Castiel blinked, as he felt himself start to fall forward. Feeling himself start to stumble off the edge, when a hand grabbed the back of his buttoned shirt, yanking him back. Castiel let out a breath when he felt the back hit the wood, he blinked in surprise seeing Dean pinning him down.

 

“Are you an idiot or something?!” Dean choked out. “Do you wanna die?” 

 

“You...saved me?” Castiel breathed out. 

 

“Of course I did!” Dean scoffed. “Only an idiot falls to their death.” Dean panted roughly in unison with Castiel, as he eyed Dean’s face. Their chest’s brushing against each other, Castiel could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest. “Of all the ways to almost get killed-” 

 

“Do you want to have sex?” Castiel spoke innocently, as Dean went red quieting at that, as Castiel reached fingers up touching Dean’s lips, studying them. “Sorry...I get a little...when drunk.” Castiel laughed but Dean continued to stare into his eyes, Castiel’s smile slowly faded before his eyes searched Dean’s. 

 

Castiel slowly leaned up, pressing his lips against the side of Dean’s mouth, as Dean let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding turning his face to look at Castiel. Castiel pulled back to gauge Dean’s reaction, before leaning in again this time met with the pressure of Dean’s lips returning it. Dean’s lips return was adjusting and inexperienced, Castiel hummed at the feel. 

 

His fingers sliding from Dean’s face down to his handmade woven fabric top, Castiel’s fingers slid under his top. Feeling the abs below his fingers, he started to pull off the top.

 

“Do...you humans do this often? Sex with strangers?” Dean breathed, letting Castiel take off his top. 

 

“We call them one night stands.” Castiel panted, tossing the shirt away as he re-met his lips in a heated kiss. A loud whimper from the room, made the adults rip away to pull up. They waited to see if there was a noise of movement but there was none. Castiel glancing back at Dean panting. “Got anywhere more private?” Dean nodded as he eyed Castiel before softly kissing him again.

______________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Keep it down, we don’t want to gain company.” Castiel whispered as he panted as they sat on the patio carved out that circled the house. Out of the way of their view, Castiel straddled Dean. Both stripped down to just their underwear, Castiel hungrily mouthed against Dean’s neck. His fingers sliding down to Dean’s cock, giving him easy going strokes. Dean was noisy, his face laced with blush, as he let out airy moans. 

 

Castiel’s eyes slid down Dean’s chest, taking in the long necklace on his neck, Sliding over the Acorn ornament that seemed to be the only charm there. Castiel mouthed, his chest letting the ornament swing, as he placed hickey’s on his chest. 

 

“This your first time?” Castiel smiled at that. 

 

“Shut up.” Dean breathed, before Castiel hummed amused. Sliding his nails teasingly down and up his cock. 

 

“I’m glad I get to be your first.” Castiel pulled away to kiss Dean’s lips, rocking himself against Dean. Dean let out a grunt, trying to keep up with his lips, which Castiel had to admit he couldn’t help the soft smiles on it. Dean so focused on the pleasure, he had a hard time multitasking. 

 

“S-Shut up.” Dean stated embarrassed, as Castiel smirked at that.

 

“Normally I’m not this forward with sex.” Castiel spoke trying to calm Dean’s embarrassment. “...but I’m a sucker for good booze and hot men.” Dean softly smiled at that, feeling Castiel nip at his ear. “Forgive me if I’m bad at this...I’ve haven’t had sex in years.” 

 

“I-I wouldn’t notice if you were.” Dean moaned as Castiel smirked before let go of his cock, to sit up enough to slide off his boxers, Dean’s eyes slid up Castiel’s naked body taking in his form. Castiel straddled him once again, grabbing hold of Dean’s precum covered cock. Castiel held Dean’s cock, positioning himself over it. 

 

Dean closed his eyes, when he felt Castiel lower himself onto Dean’s cock. Dean held his breath from moaning loudly, Castiel’s eyes searching Dean’s face taking in his looks of blush and pleasure. 

 

“H-How does it feel?” Castiel panted, as he planted multiple kisses on Dean’s lips. 

 

“G-Good.” Dean moaned, pulling him into a hard kiss, he gripped the back of Castiel’s head as he felt Castiel started rocking himself on Dean. Castiel took in Dean’s face, watched the range of emotions as he rolled himself on Dean. 

 

Dean slid his calloused hands against Castiel’s skin, which sent shivers down Castiel’s spine. Castiel kissed Dean exceedingly trying to silence his own words, as he moved on Dean slowly and easily. Taking his time with the man, letting the thirty year old virgin enjoy his first time. Castiel keeping his eyes open to watch Dean’s reactions, though when the pleasure started to get intense he found himself growing harder to keep focused. 

 

Dean starting to thrust up experimentally, Castiel found himself trying not to cry out. Covering his mouth, he buried his face into Dean’s neck. Letting out his need for moans, in rough bites to Dean’s neck. Dean panting against him, Castiel let Dean start to adjust to thrusting on his own. Dean’s first couple we're definitely testing, before Dean started to thrust up needingly into Castiel. 

 

Dean’s lips pressed against Castiel’s shoulder, touching and kissing any area he could, as Castiel’s whimpered. Getting progressively louder, as he pressed a hand against the house wall. Holding himself up as he felt himself growing close. 

 

“D-Dean!” Castiel choked out, biting into his neck as he felt Dean thrusting the last good couple thrusts before Castiel squinted his eyes to cum. Pulling back to watch Dean’s face, as Dean threw his head back, scrunching his face as he let out open mouth silent moans. Castiel panted holding the wall, as he watched Dean slowly calm down from his orgasm. 

 

Dean opened his eyes staring into Castiel’s eyes, as they started to catch their breaths staring at each other. Dean let out a soft laugh, as Castiel smiled affectionately at him. Sliding his hands down his chest to the Acorn around Dean’s neck. Dean’s smile faded as he watched Castiel examine his necklace. 

 

“Peter...gave this to you…? Didn’t he?” Castiel whispered as Dean glanced away. Running his fingers through his hair, Dean didn’t speak as Castiel watched his face before glancing down at the Acorn. 

 

“In...the story…” Castiel spoke. “Peter...gave a human girl named Wendy an acorn necklace…as a show he loved her….” Castiel slid his thumb over the charm, Castiel paused as though trying to find the words. “...are you...Wendy?” 

 

Dean looked away before he brought his eyes to Castiel examining his face. Castiel took in his emotionless form. There was no reading him. Maybe talking about a potential ex with a guy whose dick you're sitting on wasn’t exactly the best bedroom conversation. Castiel gave a nervous laugh, moving to stand he moved to collect his clothes.

 

“-And this is why I never had a boyfriend.” Castiel choked out. “I’m obviously the worse with bedside manner. Ignore me.” Castiel let out a nervous laugh, as he grabbed for his underwear. God. Castiel was the worse. 

 

“No.” Dean spoke as Castiel paused looking at him, as Dean stood as well. “I’m not Wendy.” The words seemed so much more bitter than Dean had intended. “...Don’t dress. I’ll get you some water to clean up.” Finding his shirt, Dean slid it over his body, Castiel found himself watching as Dean dressed in silence. When Dean was dressed, he walked towards the edge of the balcony, getting ready to climb down with vines when Castiel’s voice stopped him.

 

“A-Am I Peter pan?” Castiel called out, as Dean’s eyes looked down, before his eyes slowly moved to look back at him. 

 

“...No.” Dean spoke coldly, before jumping into a nearby vine and without a second word, Dean was gone. Castiel watched him go, his hand clutched to his chest, he felt sort of weird about that sentence. Relief…? Or...was it disappointment?

  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“THAT’S MY FRUIT GABRIEL!” Sam whined.

 

“NO WAY! I CALLED DIBS!” Gabriel snapped.

 

“BUT IT’S MY FAVORITE!” Sam yelled back.

 

Castiel yawned as he heard the loud and annoying arguing of the two lost boys, he grunted in pain. Trying to close his eyes and his ears. Damn he had the worse fucking hangover. He heard Sam start to cry as Gabriel panicked. Couldn’t he be allowed the fucking morning to believe everything that ever happened was a dream?! 

 

“WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?!” Castiel snapped sitting up, as the two turned blinking at him, Gabriel using the opportunity to steal it from Sam.

 

“H-Hey!” Sam choked out.

 

“He started it!” Gabriel stated, as he went to bite into the pear but it was snatched up by Dean who entered the room. “HEY OLD MAN, THAT’S MINE!” 

 

Dean plopped on a pile of pillows a good distance away from Cas, tossing over the pear to Castiel, as Dean took a bite of a apple. Castiel caught the pear looking down at it, as Gabriel continued to argue with Dean but Dean seemed very unresponsive to it. Castiel eyed Dean for any sort of reaction from last night though he received none. Castiel frowned slightly, at least expecting some blush or Dean unable to look him in the eye from shyness…

 

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing the bridge of his nose, before he took a bite of the pear. His favorite at least. Castiel should not have drank that much because all it got him was a nasty hangover and a sore ass. 

 

“Gabriel.” Sam spoke gaining the mad childs attention. “Would you like to share strawberries with me?” Sam smiled innocently, as Gabriel went deep red, looking away he nodded. Sam giggled as they started to nicely talk to each other, instead of the screaming moments before. 

 

Castiel paused as he glanced down at the clothes on his body, he totally had forgotten what happened after sex with Dean. He knew Dean told him to wait, but after that and before the sex with Dean seemed like a blur. 

 

Castiel glanced up at Dean who stared off into space, rolling the acorn in his fingers deep in thought. Castiel frowned noticeably about that. Was Dean thinking of...Peter? Dean looked so sad when he thought no one was staring at him...Castiel wondered why. 

 

_ “...He left me behind.” Dean spoke sadly. _

 

Castiel paused as he remembered Dean’s words from last night, part of him wished Dean had gone into more detail...but…

 

“M-Michael!” Sam smiled happily, bolting towards his brother, after his eyes had fluttered open. 

 

“S-Sam.” Michael breathed sitting up as he held out his arm for Sam to bolt into. 

 

“S-Sam be careful!” Castiel choked with concern, hoping Sam didn’t reopen the wound.

 

“He’s fine.” Dean stated, as Castiel’s eyes slid towards Dean. Dean’s eyes watching the brothers, exchange happy hugs. 

 

“I-I was so WORRIED.” Sam cried with snot, as Michael gave a half smile ruffling Sam’s hair, as Dean stood up walking outside of the hollow.

 

“I’m sorry for worrying you.” Michael spoke, as Gabriel walked over forced up Michael’s shirt. 

 

“Are you all holey now?” Gabriel hummed, before Castiel paused watching. Wait. Castiel moved over to Michael examining his chest. 

 

“T-There’s no wound!” Castiel choked out feeling the skin. 

 

“Impressive big brother! You’re magic!” Sam cheered. 

 

“I don’t think it was anything I did per say.” Michael laughed.

 

“...” Castiel’s eyes moved to Dean, who was now sitting outside on the edge of the balcony. Dean...had healed Michael? The night Dean had brought him there. Michael was already half dead. The wound was horrible. Castiel could remember the image of seeing it. Michael would have been dead if...

 

How...had Dean done that? 

 

Everything with Michael had been so chaotic. The children were crying, Michael was dying... Dean...Dean had placed his hand to the wound, pressed his fingers into it. Castiel had thought it was to get the bullet’s out…but...he hadn’t seen Dean do much of anything else to it. While he was making up the bed by Dean’s request. 

 

He watched Dean take a swig of a bottle, running his fingers through his bedhead hair looking out at the forest.

 

Was...Dean-

 

“We need to get going.” Dean spoke, a frown growing on his face. Grabbing a spear from the corner it laid in. “I can sense hook’s men starting their search again. It’s too close for comfort.” Dean stated, as he eyes met Castiel who looked at him with a mixture of emotions. Dean said nothing, as he collected some stuff for the road. When he was ready, he stood Michael standing next to the kids, as Castiel’s thoughts were interrupted by Dean holding out a hand for him. “I wasn’t kidding that I’d leave your fat ass here. Now let’s go.” 

 

Castiel blinked up at him before he hesitantly took his hand, feeling Dean pull him up. His eyes scanned Dean’s smiling face, as blush slid over his face. 

 

Something told Castiel this was going to be a very long trip.

  
  



	3. We were only trying to drown her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Dean walked through the woods, his pace quickened as Castiel yelped getting hit by almost every tree branch, stepping on every sharp rocks, and almost tripping on everything in existence. Castiel yelped as he fell forward, tripping over god knows what as he expected to hit the ground. But Dean’s hands slid around his waist, pulling him close, stopping Castiel from falling. 

“You okay?” Dean spoke, as Castiel blinked blushing. Feeling himself pressed against Dean’s chest, he watched Dean turn his attention to the lost boys. “You guys keeping up okay?”

“I’m tired.” Sam whimpered as Michael carried him, yawning as he buried his face into Michael’s neck.

“And I’m hungry.” Gabriel complained, walking close rubbing his eyes as well. They only made it about four hours before the kids grew too tired to want to continue. Dean expected at least six hours, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

“Well, I guess we can call it.” Dean stated, glancing down to see Castiel still in his arms. Dean blinked glancing something behind him, before shoving Castiel away, Castiel yelped falling onto his ass in a mud pile.

“The HELL?!” Castiel choked out as Dean smirked, brushing off his hands. 

“Oops.” Dean shrugged as Castiel glared. Dean walked towards the forest, Castiel growling in anger, as he got up moving to shove Dean, causing them to both slip into mud. 

“Big brother?” Sam blinked watching the adults wrestling in the mud. “Why are they fighting?”

“You know the same reason Gabriel stole your pear this morning?” Michael sighed looking annoyed at the two. Gabriel went deep red. 

“Because they like each other?” Sam asked simply as Gabriel screeched.

“HEY! I DON’T LIKE SAM OR HIS BIG HEAD!” Gabriel choked out embarrassed before walking ahead.

“Gaaabe.” Sam whined too tired to follow as he let out a yawn. 

“Why don’t we let him cool down for a bit, I’ll get camp started.” Michael sighed as Sam curled up into him, as Michael walked towards the lake.

Castiel struggled crying out as he felt Dean smash mud against the side of his face, Castiel broke into a laugh as Dean smirked at his victory. 

“You are so mature!” Castiel chuckled, as he looked up at Dean who straddled him, pinning him to the mud. “That was sarcasm, by the way. Just so we are all clear.” 

“Neverland remember?” Dean hummed as Castiel smiled. “That’s sort of the point.” Dean said sliding some mud off Castiel’s face, which Castiel smiled at him. 

“...In my world...I don’t have much time for laying in mud piles.” Castiel gave a sad smile. “Don’t have much time for anything.”

“That sounds loads of fun.” Dean stated sarcastically as Castiel laughed. 

“I...feel accomplished I mean...I’m a CEO. I’m completely independent. I live on my own, have a nice car but...I feel...never mind it’s dumb.” Castiel sighed as Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Come on you can tell me.” Dean said, holding Castiel’s wrists. Castiel glanced away, quiet for a moment.

“...I feel like...I’m missing something.” Castiel stated as Dean was taken back. Dean looked away, his face cold but Castiel could feel it. Dean was doing that face again, the same face he had when he told him he wasn’t peter. Castiel’s eyes searched Dean’s face. “...Dean…”

Dean turned to look at him again, as Castiel cupped his face, pulling him down into a kiss. Dean froze slightly, but slowly started to react to the kiss. 

__

_Why was he kissing Dean?_

Castiel let Dean lay him back into the mud as the kiss started to get more heated. 

__

_He wasn’t drunk._

Castiel watched Dean’s eyes dart around making sure they were alone before sliding a hand down Castiel’s pants.

__

_They are called one night stands for a reason, yet Castiel was being so eager._

Castiel choked out when he felt Dean’s fingers move against him, and Castiel buried his face into Dean’s shoulder to keep from crying out. 

__

_He just...didn’t want to see Dean look like that anymore…._

Castiel bit his own lip as he turned his head to look at Dean’s face, before Dean leaned in pressing a hard kiss against Castiel’s lip. 

__

_The look on Dean’s face...like he lost the ability to cry so long ago…._

Castiel choked out, squeezing his eyes shut as he started to cum in his pants, Dean’s fingers tenderly stroking him through his orgasm. When Dean pulled his hand away, Castiel pulled him back into a hard lustful kiss as he failed to catch his breath, Dean returned every kiss. Castiel breaking it after he realized the ability to breath was more important, and moved to rest his face into Dean’s neck, panting heavily. 

A scream made them both turn, unable to enjoy the intimacy a moment longer.

“Sam?” Castiel choked out, as Dean pulled away instantly. 

“Stay here.” Dean spoke seriously, grabbing the spear from the mud a bit away, he started running towards the screams. Castiel of course, stubborn as he was got up to follow. Running to the forest, he heard Sam’s screaming. Stopping when he finally found the source. 

“S-Sam What’s wrong?!” Castiel spoke, watching Dean jump into the water with the spear. 

“T-They grabbed Gabriel!” Sam sobbed, as Castiel picked him up trying to sooth him. “Michael tried to go after them but they grabbed him too!” 

“W-Who?” Castiel asked, as Sam shook his head in fear. 

“T-The mermaids.” Sam breathed, as he started to cry harder. “T-They didn’t think this water was connected to the lagoon!” Castiel held him close, as Michael resurfaced choking water, holding Gabriel's lifeless body in his hands. 

“S-Sam!” Castiel put him down as he bolted to Michael helping them both quickly out of the water. Michael fell onto the surface, collapsing as Castiel moved to gabriel. Cupping his face, he checked to see if he was still breathing. Before he started CPR on Gabriel. Sam watched with worry tears sliding down his face. 

When Gabriel started to choke and cough, Sam bolted into his arms, holding him tightly. Castiel let out a breath of relief as he petted the boy's wet hair, sliding mud down him. His relief was short lived as he glanced around the still water. Where was dean? 

“D-Dean?!” Castiel called, worry filling him. “DEAN?!” Castiel jumped up onto a nearby rock, as he glanced around. Still no sign of him. 

Castiel jumped into the shallow end running as fast as he could into the deep water.

“C-CASTIEL! IT’S DANGEROUS!” Michael yelled coughing but Castiel had already dived in. The water was so cold, but the water was only slightly foggy. He could make out Dean struggling against the mermaids a good distance away. He could hear the mermaids whispers through the water only getting louder and the words becoming clearer.

_“Let go, Dean.” The mermaids whispered. “He left you….Peter is gone...and he’s never coming back…Let us put an end to your misery…Let us make the pain go away...”_

Dean’s struggling grew less and less, as he slowly started to submit to the merpeoples’ touches. Mermaid’s placing soft touches to his face, others holding him tenderly. Dean wasn’t fighting? Castiel watched as Dean started to close his eyes, when Castiel grabbed a mermaid by the hair. He yanked her off of Dean, she screeched being thrown off as Castiel cupped Dean’s face. 

Dean’s eyes slowly opened once again to a new touch to see Castiel staring at him with worry. Castiel moved forward, pressing his lips against Dean’s in a ever so light touch. Blowing air into his lungs, as Dean’s slowly started to close again. 

Dean’s eyes shot open as he pulled away from the kiss to punch the mermaids holding him in the face, getting them off of him as Castiel grabbed his hand swimming with him to the surface. Dean was yanked back almost reaching the surface, grabbing something from the merman’s chest the merman recoiled, Castiel was able to grab Dean’s hand once again bringing him for air. 

Dean cough loudly, as Castiel yanked Dean towards the shore, once on it Castiel and Dean glanced back. Merpeople surfaced looking pretty pissed, a couple crossing their arms.

 _“Hey! He was ours!”_ One pouted, blowing her hair out of her face. 

_“Fuck off flipper!”_ Castiel snapped standing at the shore panting as he stormed back towards her. He was so angry he was shaking, as Dean grabbed him stopping him from diving back in to punch a mermaid. _“This one's mine! Try that shit again, and I’ll make some mersushi!”_

Everyone on shore blinked in surprise, as Dean’s eyes widened in response, taken back by Castiel’s words as he was too angry to process them himself, grabbing a rock he tossed rocks at the mermaids as they cried out ducking back into the water. 

“Castiel! They’re gone!” Dean spoke, as Castiel’s chest heaved in anger. Shrugging Dean off, as he stormed back to shore. Stopping when he heard someone coughing and gagging against the water. He stopped seeing a blonde naked man collapsed in the water, Castiel and Dean both stared at him. Dean blinked as he glanced down at the shell necklace in his hand. “Huh. That’s what this does.” Dean tossed it up in the air lightly catching it. 

“S-Sir! Are you okay?” Michael moved over, kneeling next to him. The man trying to get the water from his lungs, he coughed roughly.

“I-Is that-?” Castiel stated, as Dean nodded.

“Looks like we caught ourselves a mermaid.” Dean shrugged. 

“Merman!” The man spoke as he touched his throat, surprised by his own voice. “W-Whoa.” 

“A-Are you okay?” Michael spoke, the man hesitantly nodded.

“Are you suicidal?!” Gabriel called. “Get AWAY from it!” 

“Sh.” Michael snapped at Gabriel, as he helped the man to his feet. The mermaid seemed to have problems, almost falling over, as Dean sighed moving to help Michael help him to shore. Castiel frowned as he crossed his arms watching them lead him away.

________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The mermaid sat away from the others with Dean, Dean seemed to be calming him down as they talked in soft whispers at the opening of one of their makeshift tents. Castiel watched them, though they didn’t speak loud enough to hear. Watching as Dean lightly stroked the merman’s back, which was now covered with clothes, Thanks to Dean and his packing. 

Castiel watched with an annoyed glance at them watching Dean’s hand slid against the merman’s back. Yeah. He wasn’t liking a moment of this. 

“I wonder what they are talking about.” Michael asked, as Castiel turned as he eyed Michael who also seemed to be watching them.

“I don’t know.” Castiel tossed a piece of wood onto the fire. “We should send one of the kids to spy.” Castiel eyed the kids eating up crab Dean had caught. 

“No point. You’d be the only one able to understand them.” Michael chuckled drinking down some hot water, as Castiel gave him a confused look. “I’ve been trying to read their lips for a while now. It’s a no go.”

“W-What do you mean?” Castiel blinked, as Michael raised an eyebrow. 

“They are speaking Mermaid.” Michael stated, as he ushered to them. “The kids wouldn’t understand.”

“What makes you think I would?” Castiel asked annoyed. “For the last time I’m not peter-” 

“Castiel the reason I think you would is because you SPOKE mermaid to the mermaids!” Michael chuckled annoyed at his attitude. 

“W...What?” Castiel blinked in surprise. 

“You were yelling at the mermaids in their language.” Michael scoffed. “That’s why I think you’d be able to understand them. We had no idea what you yelled, but Dean...he seemed to understand...” 

“I...spoke mermaid?” Castiel looked over to Dean confused but he didn’t even notice. “H-How...How do I know mermaid?” 

“I don’t know, Not peter. You tell me.” Michael rolled his eyes, as he stood up. “Come on boys, Bed time.” Sam nodded as Gabriel groaned. Michael picking up the boys, carrying them towards their tent. Castiel watched them climb into a tent before glancing over the crab still waiting for Dean and the merman to eat.

________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel walked over carrying a couple of cooked crabs on a leaf, as he walked over to the two men. One looked like he had been crying which Dean seemed to slowly be cheering up. Dean glanced up at Castiel’s presence but the merman shied away, leaning more into Dean which Castiel had to fake a smile.

“I brought you some crab.” Castiel offered as he took a seat in front of them, on a rock. The merman glanced up at him, before looking at Dean. Dean reached over taking the crab. 

“It’s good. _DaY éN._ ” Dean spoke, as the merman seemed to understand, taking one of the crab he started to eat hesitantly casting glances between Castiel and Dean. Castiel didn’t understand one word, maybe he was wrong. Maybe he didn’t speak mermaid.

“How is he doing?” Castiel asked at the skittish nature. “Can we please put him back into the water now?”  


“No can do. He needs to…” Dean turned to the mermaid speaking with him. _“Get to the water of the lagoon and return your shell?”_

_“N-No. Tell the human I need to go to the Ocean.”_ The mermaid corrected with his mouthful, Castiel watched the mermaid touch the shell Dean had pulled off his neck in the water.

“He said. He needs to return to the ocean.” Dean turned to Castiel. Castiel blinked trying not to seem surprised when Dean repeated what they had said. Castiel had heard and understood their conversation, both times. Was...Dean speaking mermaid?

“Oh…” Castiel spoke as Dean shrugged. 

“I told him he could tag along.” Dean chewed at the crab. “Tiger lily's tribe is right next to the ocean.” 

“Oh.” Castiel paused as he started biting into his own crab, trying not to seem as annoyed as he was with this whole idea. Dean eyed him, before turning to the merman. 

“ _You should get some sleep. You can take my tent if you’d like.”_ Dean offered, the merman blinked softly as Dean pointed to the second tent. _“We have a early start tomorrow.”_

 _“Thank you, Tink.”_ The merman smiled happily, grabbing Dean’s hand he kissed it happily, rubbing it to his own face before standing. _“Thank you, Tink.”_ Castiel paused watching the merman stand and walk towards the tent, Castiel blinked in surprise taking the words he could translate. 

“Now, are you going to pout the whole night, or tell me what’s up?” Dean asked, as he grabbed a piece of Castiel crab meat and shoved it into his mouth. 

“...Why did he call you Tink?” Castiel asked watching as the merman tied his tent shut. 

“It’s nothing. Just their word for me.” Dean chewed waving him off. “It means Human.” That was a lie. He understood when the merman said human. This word. He didn’t know the translation to.

“....You know, in the stories in my world, There’s a character named Tink.” Castiel spoke, as Dean paused, his eyes meeting Castiel’s as though wondering where this was going. “...Just a coincidence right?” Castiel spoke almost as though he already knew all the truths to the lies Dean spoke. Dean’s eyes looked down, as he took a moment before glancing at Castiel. “...What does Tink mean?” 

“Human-” Dean spoke but Castiel stood up.

“Stop lying to me.” Castiel snapped as Dean paused. “I UNDERSTOOD him.” Dean flinched at that. “I understood the word, Human.” 

“...” Dean looked away. 

“What does Tink mean.” Castiel said again, no longer asking as Dean glanced at the floor saying nothing for a long time.

“...It means Fairy.” Dean spoke, as Castiel blinked taken back. He...was a fairy? “Tink means fairy in mermainan.” 

_Dean...was Tinkerbell?_

“...It doesn’t matter now anyways.” Dean stood wiping the food off his hands onto his pants, as Castiel stared at him in surprise. “The past is in the past.” Dean turned to leave but Castiel grabbed his arm. 

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter?” Castiel spoke, taking this all in.

“...What does it matter to you?” Dean scoffed forcing his arm away from Castiel.

“You matter to me.” Castiel spoke following him. “Dean-” 

“I lost my wings. Okay?” Dean turned as Dean dug through his bag. “The day Peter dumped me like a sack of shit, I lost my wings. Is that what you want to know? Just like all the magic in this fucking place, it went all with him. I lost everything.” Dean pulled out a bottle, taking a hard drink. 

“D-Dean.” Castiel watched him. 

“Do you know how it feels to feel your powers rot?” Dean turned angrily. “I just stopped being able to fly...starting to need to eat...sleep...drink? I almost died so many times…Fuck! Even knowing I now could. I even aged.” Dean scoffed taking another sip, Castiel practically flinched at the amount. “I don’t even KNOW what I am anymore! Human? A Abomination? A MISTAKE?!” Dean felt tears prickling in his eyes, as he angrily wiped them away. “I don’t know why I’m fucking crying anymore, what good the last nineteen years taught me it’s pointless.” 

“...” Castiel paused taking in his tears, as he reached a hand out to his wrist, Dean paused but let him move them away. Dean looked at Castiel in anger but stopped when Castiel pressed his lips against Dean’s. Dean hated himself for kissing back, his hand moving to cup Castiel’s in a hungry and needy kiss. Castiel’s hands moving to grip Dean tightly, pulling him closer. Neither said a word, as Castiel pulled him towards his tent, Dean dropping the bottle into the grass.

Dean kissed hungrily back Castiel laying under him, Castiel’s fingers wrapped around his neck. What caught Dean by surprise was when Castiel flipped them, Castiel straddling him, he looked down at Dean. 

“You’re not a mistake.” Castiel whispered, as Dean looked at him...so broken. Castiel slid his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip before kissing him again. Dean moaned against the kiss, submitting to Castiel as he started to undress them. Taking his time for Dean’s clothes, Castiel kissed every piece of skin he exposed. 

Dean’s breath hitched once Castiel’s lips pressed against his cock, god. Castiel stood naked over him, slowly sliding a tongue out, mouthing and kissing Dean’s cock. Dean sucked in air, feeling Castiel take his time. 

“You healed Michael…?” Castiel spoke as he started to tease Dean’s hole with a wet finger, before sliding it in. Dean let out a breath, before letting himself adjust. 

“With whatever I had left...unfortunately...I don’t think I will be able to do it again.” Dean breathed closing his eyes as Castiel worked over his body with care. 

“Have you talked to other...tinks? Maybe they could explain why you lost your wings?” Castiel spoke before sliding his mouth over Dean’s tip, Dean sucked in air, as he shivered at the touch.

“I’m...the last of my kind…” Dean spoke as Castiel paused for a moment, before sliding another finger in. “...Peter and I had that in common...we were alone together…” Dean was patient for each one of Castiel’s questions. Castiel held back the most important one, pulling his fingers out he moved to position himself against Dean which Dean breathed out opening his legs more to him. 

“...Dean…” Castiel spoke, as Dean watched him. “...am...I peter?” Dean said nothing for a long time looking away, a longer pause then he had the first time. Dean couldn’t look him in the eye as he spoke. 

“...no.” Dean breathed as Castiel slowly pushed into him, causing Dean’s breath to hitch. Castiel letting Dean’s body adjust, before sliding out a bit to push back in. Dean’s arms wrapped around Castiel’s neck as they moved against each other in need. Dean letting Castiel touch and feel his body in ways Dean never felt before. 

Castiel whispering soft words in Dean’s ears, as Dean felt himself holding back tears, trying not to break down to them.

“You’ll never be alone again.” Castiel whispered, as he grunted as Dean held back his cries. Covering his mouth as he looked Castiel in the eyes as Castiel thrusted deeply and hard into Dean. “I promise.”

Dean’s skin covered in sweat as Castiel pressed and left hickey’s across Dean’s neck. The thrusts remained at the same pace, neither speeding up or trying to hurry this along. Dean’s nails dug into Castiel’s back, his choked out moans mouthed against Castiel’s shoulder which Castiel took in each one. 

__

_He...cared for Dean…_

Castiel slid his tongue at the forming hickey.

__

_He never...wanted Dean to cry again…_

Dean let out a loud moan, before he clamped his mouth shut trying not to wake the others. 

__

_Why...did Dean mean so much to him...in just a short time…?_

“I-I’m going to-” Dean whispered, as Castiel crashed his lips onto Dean’s. Castiel for the first time speeding up, as Dean whimpered loudly in their make out. His nails dug into Castiel’s back as castiel felt Dean start to cum. Castiel gave a few more thrusts, before he started to cum as well. Dean gripping to him, as he started to come down from their highs of their orgasm. 

Castiel smiled down at Dean as Dean panted laying back down in the makeshift blankets, Castiel leaned down pressing his lips to Dean’s forehead, before he pulled out. Laying next to Dean in the tent, panting, looking up at the roof. 

“Thank you…” Dean breathed as Castiel instantly turned to look at him. “...even if you don’t mean it.” Castiel’s smile fell.

“D-...Dean.” Castiel softly touched his arm as Dean turned away pulling the covers over himself.

“We should be at tiger lily's in less than two weeks.” Dean spoke covering his head, taking in the silence as tears trickled in his eyes. What surprised him, was the arms that spooned against him, holding him close. Dean broke into silent tears, as he let Castiel hold him, despite dean never reacting to it. Castiel burying his face into Dean’s back, wondering what he had to do to heal someone this broken….


	4. Jump on the wind's back, and then away we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Castiel watched in silence, as Dean stood in the water, cleaning his skin as he bathed in it. Castiel’s chin rested in his hand, his eyes slid up Dean’s hickeyed body. Taking his time to clean himself in one of the nearby waterfalls. Castiel was far enough away not to be noticed, and his peeping wouldn’t be registered.

Castiel noticed how distance Dean was being, and he didn’t much appreciate it. Dean having gone when Castiel woke that morning from his tent. He hasn’t spoke a word to Castiel. Which was making Castiel more and more cranky though he played off like he was fine. 

“Peeping tom.” Gabriel’s voice made Castiel sigh, turning to look at the kid besides him. Castiel eyed him before looking back at Dean.

“I can’t see anything anyways. The waters covering most of him.” Castiel stated sounding annoyed at that as Gabriel made a face. 

“Ew.” Gabriel stated as he sat on the log with castiel just staring at him.

“...” Castiel paused as his eyes slid back onto the preteen. “...Can I help you?”

“Why did you and dean sleep in the same tent last night?” Gabriel asked eyeing him.

“Excuse me?” Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“Unless he slept with the mermaid.” Gabriel spoke with a smirk watching Castiel’s pissed expression. “Huh. Maybe I should ask him?” Gabriel moved to stand but Castiel just shoved him back sitting.

“Everything PG I promise.” Castiel lied and did some boy scout salute that Gabriel didn’t really get.

“PG?” Gabriel spoke.

“It means kid rated.” Castiel shrugged, Gabriel hesitantly nodded as he eyed Castiel. Castiel continued to watch Dean before turning his attention to Gabriel. “What do you want, kid?”

“...Did...you really find a family leaving neverland?” Gabriel spoke. 

“...” Castiel sighed. “I told you I’m not-”

“Peter...I know...I just…” Gabriel sighed upset. “Look! Do you think Sam and Michael could stay together if they ended up on your world?” Castiel blinked taken back by that. “Sam and Michael are thick as thieves and if they got separated, I think Sam would cry and I don’t want his ugly face cry-” 

Castiel placed a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder as Gabriel instantly shut up, starting to angrily wipe his tears. 

“Hey. Hey. What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, his hard appearance softening on the preteens tears.

“When...the magic goes away...we will have to go to your world…” Gabriel sniffed. “...I know Sam and Michael aren’t really blood brothers but...they love each other like they do…Do you think they will be able to stay together?”

“U-Um…” Castiel’s brain was having a hard time taking this all in. “Assuming Michael has a job and can make some income I see no reason why all three of you can’t stay together but...um...Magic goes away?”

“The world's running out of magic…” Gabriel spoke. “That’s why Michael said we have to leave with you....” Gabriel rubbed his nose as Castiel glanced back to Dean.

“What do you mean it’s running out?” Castiel spoke.

“Every since peter left, neverland started to die.” Gabriel sniffed. “Everyone can feel it....That’s why Hook is looking for peter so bad…He wants to try to save neverland before it’s too late.” 

“Why is peter so important? Why is it that him leaving affect Neverland?” Castiel asked. 

“Because...He created it.” Gabriel spoke. “...or so the rumor goes. Without him, Neverland is nothing.” Castiel didn’t say anything for a long time, as Michael calling for Gabriel made them both turn. “Come on, let's get you back to Michael before he freaks.” 

Castiel lead him back there, his eyes darting back to Dean who was already out of the water, dressing on the shore. 

Was...this true? 

Was Neverland...dying? 

If that was true, then ….what would happen to Dean?  
____________________________________________

 

 

Dean hiked up the trail, taking his time for the slow ones, Castiel was out of it. Falling behind more than the children, which Dean sighed.

“Seriously Castiel, you fall anymore behind and I’m leaving you.” Dean turned as Castiel said nothing still lost in thought, he hadn’t noticed Dean’s slow down till he slammed into Dean’s chest. 

“O-Oh.” Castiel breathed at the sudden chest he slammed into. “S-Sorry.” 

“What’s up with you?” Dean eyed him. 

“N-Nothing...Nothing I just…” Castiel glanced away, as he sighed. Dean eyed him before glancing to Michael. 

“Just head up the trail a bit.” Dean called. “We’ll catch up.” Michael nodded his head as he held Sam’s hand leading him up the trail. With Gabriel and the merman following behind. 

Castiel sighed not meaning to make a scene, as Dean waited for them to head on ahead.

“Spill.” Dean crossed his arms, as he glanced him over. 

“...Is...Neverland really running out of magic?” Castiel spoke the obvious fear showing in his voice. Dean sighed placing a hand on his hip.

“This is the hold up?” Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “I thought you were sick or something.” Dean chuckled lightly. 

“Dean.” Castiel choked out, Dean was avoiding. 

“Come on. Let’s check up on the others.” Dean stated but Castiel tugged on his shirt forcing him back around.

“Stop avoiding! Is it or is it not?!” Castiel stated, as Dean sighed looking up before looking at him.

“Yeah. it is. So the faster I get you back to your world the better.” Dean stated. “Happy?” Dean turned to walk but Castiel grabbed him again.

“What will happen to this place when the magic runs out?” Castiel breathed. 

“No idea. It’s never happened before.” Dean shrugged, as he tried to walk again but he was pulled back. 

“Let me rephrase. What will happen to YOU if Neverland runs out of magic?” Castiel stated, as Dean sighed saying nothing for a long time. Dean opened his mouth to speak as the kids screams caused both adults to turn. 

“Sam? Gabriel?” Castiel breathed as Dean took off towards the sound. Castiel followed, as Dean pushing through the bushes before Castiel. Just as Dean got through to the clearing, someone swung a hard branch hitting him hard in the face. Castiel stopped covering his mouth as Dean hit the ground hard. Dean groaned holding his broken nose, as Sam and Gabriel were being held being dragged towards the ship. Michael and the merman were nowhere to be seen. 

“WHERE’S PETER?!” Balthazar growled grabbing Dean’s shirt. Dean grunted as Castiel ducked down into the bushes. 

“Who?” Dean chuckled touching his nose, before Balthazar punched him again. Dean groaned blood spilling into the floor.

“Don’t fuck with me, fairy.” Balthazar growled, he paused seeing Dean’s blood pooling into the floor. A smirk fell on Balthazar’s face, as he dropped Dean. Dean grunted as his body collapsed to the floor, staring up at Balthazar. “...I guess...fairy isn’t the right word anymore…” 

Balthazar slid his knuckles against Dean’s bruising cheek, taking in the ragged breath of Dean who tried to shy away from the hand. 

“You’ve...grown so old, Dean.” Balthazar breathed. “You...you aged with him...Isn’t that...fucking sweet?” Dean panted trying to stay conscious. “Did you know then? That saving that little baby boy...would ultimately be the death of you?” Dean looked away, how could he have not?

______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Many years ago-

 

Children ran through the pouring rain, their bare feet splashing as they went. Cloaks covering them, as a group of five ran. Their heartbeats blaring in their ears, as the youngest paused hearing a noise down a dead end alley that caught his attention. The other three continued without missing a beat as a small blonde about ten or eleven stopped. 

Fear in her eyes as she bolted over to the boy around her age, her breath was just as ragged. 

“D-Dean. We need to keep going.” The girl spoke in fear, her eyes searching the boy’s. 

“Just...give me a second.” Dean spoke glancing back at the girl, his eyes scanned the alley before walking down it a bit more. Stopping when the sounds origins revealed themselves. The young child kneeled down in front of a basket, mostly discarded like it had been tossed there and not placed with any care, the blanket above it soaked in water. Pulling it back the covering blanket, the loud crying came from a small and moving life inside. Cold and wet, the baby shaking and crying for his mother. 

Dean’s eyes slid over the black damp hair, the near death state of the boy, Dean’s eyes softened in sadness as he carefully scooped the baby out of his arms. The baby movements were so weakened, as Dean comfortingly started to pet the baby’s ice cold skin. 

“This is why you stopped?” The girl spoke annoyed, as she glanced down at the baby. “It’s half dead. It’s ONE of THEM!” Dean glanced back at her in an annoyed glare as the baby started to calm at his touches. “Leave it to die. Let’s go.”

“He’s cold...scared....he...just wants to be loved…” Dean spoke as the baby smiled at him softly. “...What’s so monstrous about that?”

“The fact he will grow up and hunt whatever's left of us like the rest of them.” The girl hissed. “Dean, you saw what they did to our families...the rest of our kind...There...is only five of us left…”

“...I can’t let him die. He...is a innocent, meg...” Dean stated looking over the baby with care. His hands started to glow. 

“So what? You plan to share you life force with him?” The meg stopped his wrist. “This brat will be the end of you, and you know it. Maybe not now, maybe not for years from now. But him like his kind? He will be the reason you shed your last breath. Are you still going to save him, knowing that?” 

Dean paused staring down at the little baby, who was growing weak, his life force fading. His movements were ever so soft, and he started to no longer react to the rain. Dean slid over his features, his glowing hand slid to cup his face as the baby slowly started to react. Moving and startling to life. The baby was no longer shaking, and his pale skin had color. 

“It’s….Okay...Peter…” Dean breathed out the name, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. “I won’t let anything happen to you…” The baby cooed happily.

“...You’re an idiot, Dean.” The meg hissed, as she turned running out of the alley, but the second she was out there ready to follow the others a large dog jumped her. Her screams echoed, as the dog bit into her arm. Dean held his breath in fear, as he backed to hide deeper behind some garbage. Covering the baby with his cloak to keep it dry, he shook listening to the sounds of her pain. 

“Found one?” A man spoke, Dean covering his mouth to keep his ragged breathing from being heard. 

“The dogs never wrong.” Another man laughed, as Dean tried to see through the holes through the trash. He watched a taller man wave the dog away before kneeling down to Meg, who shook holding her bleeding mangled arm. He grabbed her face, as she screamed, he forced her lips opened glancing over her teeth. 

“This one's teeth are worse than the last three we caught a few minutes ago.” The man sighed tossing meg back to the ground. Meg tried to run but the man slammed a foot on her chest, causing her to scream. 

“Still a good one hundred and forty doubloons per teeth, Hook.” The other man spoke nervously, as the man, Hook nodded. 

“P-Please let me go!” Meg cried. “I-I’m just a little girl! I-I got lost from my mommy! I-I just want to go hom-” Meg’s body went lifeless as Hook shot her in the head, not believing her sham. Dean held his breath, looking away trying not to lose his lunch. 

Everyone...was dead…

The baby made a noise, as Dean hissed trying to keep him quiet. Sticking his head into the cloak, the child instantly calmed at his face. Kicking and smiling happily. Dean let out a soft breath, almost instantly calmed by the baby. When Dean pulled his face out, he choked out, seeing the dog standing in front of him growling. Dean choked out a noise, as he glanced up at the two men, who smirked standing above him. 

Dean let out a whimper when he was grabbed by the arm, trying to keep the baby from being hurt. When the baby started to cry, the baby was ripped from his arms, Dean struggled trying to get free, as the other man held the baby. 

“LET HIM GO! HE’S ONLY HUMAN! PLEASE!” Dean screamed as hook held him. Hook eyed the baby, who cried and fused without Dean. 

“Well Smee?” Hook asked as Smee looked over the baby. 

“...I’ve...never seen them this small.” Smee spoke before he lowered the baby to the dog, who seemed interested in it after a few sniffs. “It’s...human.” 

“Then leave it to rot. It’s a whore’s orphan!” Hook growled as Smee looked conflicted. “Now Smee!” 

“PLEASE! LET ME GO!” Dean screamed as he was lead away, smee looked concerned at the baby, before lowering the baby back into the basket. Taking off his vest, he covered the baby with it to shield it from the rain. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Smee spoke, as the baby cried harder. Smee ushered the dog along as he followed after. When the light of Smee’s lantern was gone, the baby started to glow bright with light.

 

 

 

 

Dean grunted as he was tossed roughly onto the ship, he felt the men grab him, forcing him onto the wooden masses and to sit crossing legged, tying him there roughly. Hook smirked at the fairy, grabbing his chin he examined him. 

“Perfect teeth, perfect look.” Hook tossed his face away, Dean spat at him, but hook only smirked in amusement wiping it off. “The last ones worth more alive, don’t you think?” 

“L-Last one?” Dean choked out. No...he...couldn’t be.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Did we not tell you? You’re little species is a little...gone.” Hook laughed, as a loud grunt made Hook turn angrily walking over to a group of Native american’s they were forcing onto the ship. A young woman, maybe fourteen was fighting off some pirates. Hook backhanded her as they men grabbed her again. “SHE’S A FUCKING LITTLE GIRL! HOLD ONTO HER WITH SOME DAMN PRIDE! I’M GOING TO HAVE TO SELL HER AS DAMAGED!” 

Hook slid his hands through his hair trying to calm as they lead her down into the ship, as he took a deep breath.

“I’ll be in my quarters.” Hook growled, as he rolled his eyes. “When I come out, I expect us in the middle of the sea!” Dean waited till hook had entered his room, before Dean started to struggle. Dean’s eyes growing with tears the harder he struggled, he was too weak. He gave most of himself to the boy, any magic he tried fizzled into nothingness. Dean’s wrist raw as he tried harder to get up. The boy would still die...Peter would die…

Dean growled in anger as he leaned forward submitting to the fact he couldn’t escape, when he felt a cold hand touch his wrists, Dean tensed as he felt the hand move up his shoulder. Dean panicked as he tried to shy away, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt a soft touch to his face. 

“Dean?” A voice called as Dean’s eyes opened at the unfamiliar voice. He stopped seeing a boy looking around his age smiling at him, studying his face. Blue eyes lit up, like a puppy who sees their master for the first time walking through the door. 

Dean was confused when the boy moved to him pressing a hard kiss on Dean’s lips. Dean choked out in surprise, before the boy pulled back smiling happily. Dean breathed confused eyeing him before shock filled his face.

“...P...Peter?” Dean spoke. The baby...He was...grown? The magic Dean had given him...did this? The boy’s smile beamed as he leaned in pressing his lips happily to Deans, before pulling back. Moving to the beam, he undid the hold on Dean. Dean grunted at the freedom, moving his arms that were sore from his moving and pulling. 

Peter grabbed his hand, wearing a vest that seemed to him like a dress, a old belt keeping it closed around his waist. Dean needed a second to take this all in, but Peter was trying to force him to his feet. 

“I-I don’t understand...h-how?” Dean breathed as Peter tried to move him, but when Dean didn’t move. Peter moved to his knees, grabbing Dean’s face with one hand, his other hand forcing Dean’s hand on his chest, pressing it there. Dean didn’t understand till, he felt it. Peter’s heart...was beating slow...like his….unhumanly. 

“We’re...connected.” Peter breathed. “You gave me life...knowledge...words….” Peter touched his own throat. “I’m going to save you too.” Dean blinked in surprise, as Peter leaned in pressing a soft kiss against Dean’s lips. Dean’s breath hitched as he felt the power the boy possessed, he...was stronger than anything Dean had ever felt. 

When he was ripped away from Peter, Peter stood obviously pissed, as Dean glanced up to see Smee holding him. Dean struggled, as Hook laughed. Smee’s eyes focused on the familiar vest.

“What do we have here?” Hook smirked. “Your little boyfriend?”

“P-Peter run!” Dean choked out, as Peter smirked. 

“You’re a bad man.” Peter stated, eyeing him. “You...like hurting people…”

“Happens when you grow up, kid.” Hook laughed as did the crew. “You learn to be cruel. To do what you must to get what you want!” 

“Then...I don’t want to grow up.” Peter stated looking down with concern. 

“I’m not going to give you an option, kid.” Hook pulled his sword. “I’ll have your head for trying to take what’s mine.” 

“He’s not yours. Nor is he mine.” Peter spoke eyeing Dean. “He is...His own.” 

“Stop your nonsense!” Hook growled, as he moved to attack Peter. Moving to stab the boy, the boy grabbed the blade, his hand filled with blood but no matter how much hook tried to move it, the sword wouldn’t budge. Peter reached a hand out grabbing hooks neck, as hook grabbed his shirt with some attempt to keep control. 

“Did you think...you would never be punished for what you’ve done?” Peter spoke as his grip on hook forced him to his knees. “How many have you killed? How long did you think karma would let that go unnoticed?” 

“L-Let me go!” Hook growled, as Peter smirked at that. 

“Smile for me?” Peter whispered coldly, hook panted pain as Peter eyed him, as Hooks mouth slid into a pained smile. Peter let out a laugh, as he eyed him. “You smile like a crocodile…” Peter eyed the pirates. “Tell them to let Dean go and I’ll let you go unharmed.” Hook eyed him as he turned to his men. 

“L-Let the fairy go!” Hook choked as Smee let Dean go. Dean quickly moved to peter, expecting a quick exit but Peter didn’t move.

“Peter?” Dean breathed as Peter’s face grew colder. Images of the every fairy Dean had witness die, flashed through his head, as the grip tightened on hook. “P-Peter!” 

“Every pirate here….Do NOT move. Till Dean and I are far far away.” Peter hissed, as the men’s eyes glowed, but none moved. Dean...never seen this much power. Dean felt his chest start hurting, was...he still taking the power from Dean?

“P-Peter S-Stop.” Dean breathed out, as Peter glared at Hook, with no more pirates to help him. Peter leaned in whispering words into hook’s ear, before he grabbed Dean’s hand and yanked him towards the edge. Dean choked out in surprise, as he cried out as the second they jumped off the edge they were...flying? “W-We’re flying! I-...” Dean...hadn’t flown in so long, he...forgot how. 

“You just think lovely wonderful thoughts," Peter explained, "and they lift you up in the air.” Dean currently holding Peter’s hand tightly, hesitantly let go as he hovered in the air. Peter smiled happily seeing the fairy’s spirit rise as the feeling. 

“H-How did you…” Dean breathed as Peter smiled at him. 

“You...were my happy thought...and I just...flew.” Peter spoke honestly as Dean went red. “Come on. I’m going to take us somewhere...far far away…” 

“W-Wait.” Dean stopped as Peter looked concerned. Dean looked towards the ship. The girl. The group of natives they brought. “What..about them?” 

Peter eyed him, as though reading his thoughts, he felt down sliding his hand over the boat which glowed with magic. Peter returned taking Dean’s hand. 

“They are safe now...somewhere no one can hurt them…” Peter spoke as Dean eyed him. “A place for anyone and everyone.” 

“W...Where?” Dean breathed as Peter smiled pointing up at the sky. 

“Our new home... “ Peter spoke. “The second one to the right and straight on till morning…” 

“Y-You’re not making any sense…” Dean choked out as Peter smiled, pulling him along. 

“You’ll see when we get there.” Peter hummed yanking him along. 

“Get where?” Dean laughed as peter did a flip. 

“Neverland!” Peter laughed along as they floated up towards the stars. Hook frozen in place unable to move, when Dean and Peter were far enough away, the pirate bit into his hand, starting to chew and eat at the flesh. Peter’s words in his ear. 

“A Crocodile like you must be hungry...That hand looks so good...doesn’t it?” Peter’s words echoed through his head as the pirate ate at his hand. When the pirates were released from their hold, they could only look in horror at hooks missing hand. 

“I-I’ll kill him.” Hook growled holding his wrist as the men moved to stop the bleeding. “I’ll fucking kill him.”  
________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Now-

 

“At least I’m willing to die for something worthwhile.” Dean breathed as Balthazar scoffed. 

“For love?” Balthazar laughed. “You really think peter loves you? Still? After leaving you?” 

“It...doesn’t matter…” Dean breathed. “It never did….I loved him...that’s what mattered...still do.” Castiel’s chest tightened at that. Dean...still loved peter…? 

“Stupid old man…” Balthazar scoffed forcing Dean up slightly by his collar.

“What was stupid would be believing getting to tiger lily would solve everything…” Dean spoke loudly. Dean...wanted Castiel to continue? To find tiger lily? 

“That old crone can’t help anyone. Who do you think we paid a visit to before you?” Balthazar smirked, as Dean struggled in anger. Trying to attack him, but Balthazar slammed his head back into a rock. There was a sickening crack, as Dean stopped fighting, his body going limp as Balthazar watched the blood pool. 

Castiel swallowed the tears in his eyes, as Balthazar turned away. Sam and Gabriel were screaming louder, as Balthazar got onto the ship. When the ship sailed away, Castiel careful snuck out of the bushes. Moving to Dean he cupped Dean’s face, his hand covering the wound, feeling blood pouring from it. Castiel ripped his shirt, pressing it against the wound he started to cry. 

“D-Dean…” Castiel sobbed. “Please wake up…” Castiel rocked him, holding him close. Dean had lost so much blood...Dean...was so pale….Dean...was going to die wasn't he? "p...please..." Castiel buried his face into Dean's chest crying into it. For the first time during the trip, wishing he could be Peter just to save Dean...


	5. The moment you doubt whether you can fly, you cease for ever to be able to do it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  People in pic from left to right: John (adult), Wynema (three), Tiger lily (adult), John (pre-teen), Tig (pre-teen), John (now), Wynema (now), Tig (Now-ish)

“D-Dean!” Castiel sobbed, as the warm blood spilled into his fingers, what was he going to do? What could he do? Castiel could only feel the crushed bone against his fingers, the wound so deep he could feel the brain matter against his fingers, he pressed harder in some attempt to stop the bleeding.

“C-...Cas?” Dean mumbled almost incoherently, as screams erupted from the side of the cliff next to them. 

“D-Dean.” Castiel soothed his face, almost attempting to clean Dean’s face of Castiel’s tears. Dean stared up at him weakly, blinking slow looks at him, like someone who hasn’t slept in a while. Dean’s eyes started to roll into the back of his head as Castiel lightly shook him. “Stay with me.”

“CAS!” 

“ _HUMAN_ ” Voices called almost in unison from the side of the cliff, as Castiel turned his head.

“T-That sounds like Michael and the mermaid.” Castiel spoke, as Dean grunted weakly.

“G...Go.” Dean mumbled lightly trying to hold the wound himself, which Castiel pressed in the right spot before moving to the side of the cliff. Michael held onto Lucifer’s hand, gripping onto a hanging vine that descended so far there was darkness and no sign of a bottom below. 

“Hurry Cas!” Michael panted holding Lucifer tightly, as the mermaid looked down. “The vine is slippery.” 

“O-Okay!” Castiel breathed in panic, as he looked around before finding a stick, He lowered the stick into the emptiness. Michael reached out grabbing it, using it and the vine to pull themselves up. Castiel grunted in pain, his hands sore and sprinter filled, when he finally pulled them up. 

“Balthazar shoved Lucifer off the side, I had to go after him I couldn’t let him fall.” Michael panted.

“W-What is that thing? A cave?” Castiel attempted to pull a splinter out with his teeth.

“That’s the darkness...The death of neverland.” Michael spoke looking at it. “One of the parts of the world that fell away.”

“Fell….away…?” Castiel spoke.

“Use to be a field that grew sweets, and meats.” Michael stated. “Where’s Sam and Gabe?” 

“...Michael I am so sorry.” Castiel breathed as Michael squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Damn it! I promise I would protect them!” Michael screamed punching a tree, as the mermaid placed a hand on his with care over the bruising broken hand. 

“Michael I know you're upset but please. I need your help.” Castiel felt tears sliding down his face, he didn’t say anything else and bolted back over to Dean. “D-Dean!” 

Dean grunted weakly in pain, as Michael and Lucifer moved over to him. The mermaid kneeled near his head, glancing over the wound. It was bad and Castiel knew. The mermaid started to speak, sliding his hand over Dean’s cheek. 

“No, you bastard! Don’t try to send him to the light!” Castiel sobbed, shoving him away but the mermaid caught himself. 

“Cas, the wounds bad.” Michael spoke looking at Dean’s rapid breathing, and his pale complexion. “He’s dying…”

“There...has to be something.” Castiel breathed cupping Dean’s face, as Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks. 

“...I’ll bandage the wound the best I can.” Michael spoke taking off his bandanna from his belt loop, he looked at the mermaid. “Can you...start a fire? Get wood?” The mermaid blinked, then looked at Cas.

“ _üdéL_.” Castiel spoke to the mermaid as Lucifer got up and listened to him. Michael moved over to Dean. Dean barely responding, as Michael lifted his head to look at the wound. 

“Can you start setting up camp?” Michael spoke. “If he’s going to survive this at all, he’s in for a rough night.” 

“W-What about the fog?” Castiel asked sniffing. 

“We are almost out of the woods, The fog is only in the center of the forest.” Michael stated. Castiel nodded in tears, as Michael took off his vest. “I’m going to need my bag.” Castiel passed it over, before he leaned close to Dean’s face, tears spilling onto it.

“Please...Dean...Don’t leave me...because….I think I found what I’ve been missing all this time….” Castiel breathed scanning his face before pressing a soft kiss to his lips, Michael looked away respectfully. “...and it’s you, stupid...I think It’s...always been you.” 

Castiel ripped away to set up their blankets and beds. Michael could read the pain in his face as he did. Hoping the fairy would survive despite the odds, as Michael moved his bandanna under his head and over the wound. The horrible sound of brain and bone pressed against each other, made Michael want to vomit, but reminded him the reality of his hope was for fools.  
____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Castiel stared at Dean who was sweating and rapidly panting in pain, he had offered to stay with him. He couldn’t sleep anyways. He glanced over at Michael and Lucifer who had curled against each other in sleep, he could tell the mermaid was trying to comfort Michael though he didn’t have the words to. Michael...has never slept alone before. Not without his baby brother Sam so close. Now with him gone, it must be hard for him too.

Castiel stopped noticing a sound of a stick breaking, and his eyes looked back to Dean. He saw a young native american girl kneeling next to him, lightly sliding her fingers over his face with sadness and love. 

“H-Hey.” Castiel stood up, but the girl ignored him pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s forehead. The girl whispered to the fairy before she stood looking at Castiel, before smiling at him, turning she bolted into the forest. 

“Hey!” Castiel followed, the girl giggled leading him through the dark forest. Castiel shoving branches and vines out of the way. “Come back! Hey!” He broke through the forest, and found himself standing in front of a cabin. He eyed it, in surprise the smoke of a fire and a light inside made him question if it was real. He watched the young girl bolt inside, before he followed her. “Hey! Wait!” 

He moved quickly to the door, but the door was forced open by a white man who squinted his eyes pushing his glasses up. He was maybe twenty seven, younger than Castiel, who eyed him. Castiel staggered back in surprise. 

“It’s...you?” The man spoke, as the young six year old girl slid into the door frame glancing at Castiel behind the man. Castiel eyed him in confusion, as the young girl pulled on the man’s pants, trying to get his attention. He kneeled down to her and she whispered into his ear before he nodded standing. “Bring the fairy. I can help, but you must hurry. He doesn’t have long.” 

Castiel felt the words hit him like bricks and without doubt without fear, he bolted back towards the others, moving through the forest like he knew it better than anything. He moved to Lucifer and Michael, shaking them awake.

“Help me!” Castiel breathed, as he moved to the blanket they hand under Dean picking up one side. 

“What are you doing?! We shouldn’t move him!” Michael panicked but the mermaid was already grabbing the other side of the blanket. 

“No time to explain! Hurry!” Castiel spoke as Michael poured water over the fire, quickly snatching their stuff as Castiel and Lucifer moved Dean through the forest. Michael’s eyes slid over the cottage when they got there, and the man held open the door to let them in. 

“Put him on the table.” The man stated, as they listened, Dean grunted in pain was the only sound of life he seemed to have. The man moved to his cabinet pulling out three small children teeth and putting them into a bowl. 

“W...What is that?” Castiel asked, as the man started to crush them in his stone bowl. The man stopped for a second, eyeing Castiel before continuing. 

“You’ve forgotten, peter?” The man spoke. “These were the teeth we stolen back from hook.” Castiel this time didn’t correct him, not wanting the man to stop on the account he wasn’t peter. “It was very long ago now…” 

He slid flowers into the mixture and some bugs, Castiel looked away as he listened to the crushing of them, his eyes falling on the girl who blinked innocently at him sitting on the windowsill. When the man spoke, Castiel turned to look at him. 

“If he wants to live, he will.” The man slid the mixture to Dean’s head, before he covered the wound. He moved to wash his hands before he took off his glasses cleaning them. “Are you hungry, we were just about to eat-”

“Why are you trying to help us?” Michael crossed his arms. “You may not like hook but you are suicidal to.”

“Ah.” The man chuckled leaning against the counter. “You think I’m a spy, helping hook.”

“Why else would a pirate be here?” Michael frowned. 

“Pirate?” The man chuckled. “I am no pirate.”

“You’re an adult.” Michael spoke. “You’re too old to have been a lost boy.” 

“I was once.” The man stated, putting back on his glasses. “For a second.” 

“Then why can't I remember you?” Michael snapped. “I’ve been a lost boy forever now. I can't remember anything about you.”

“Because...neverland makes you forget sometimes.” The man spoke sadly looking at him. “Makes you forget everything and everyone you left behind-”

“I call bullshit old man-” Michael snapped.

“John?” Castiel choked out, as everyone looked at him. “You’re john, aren’t you? Wendy’s brother?” Michael blinked in surprise, everyone knew of the darlings. 

“No way…” Michael backed up. 

“But-...You didn’t stay in neverland! You...went back home!” Castiel spoke, remembering the stories. 

“I didn’t.” John stated as the little girl ran into his arms as he picked her up. “Among the many reasons i stayed, tiger lily was one of them. She was my first crush you know?...I guess... I just never went home. I stayed here with her…”

“We just...ended up becoming a we...we moved out here and started a family…” John smiled softly at the girl. “It was only when Neverland started to collapse that she returned to her village, last time I saw her, she was old enough to be my great grandmother...The magic she had been giving to keep the magic in this place was taking her life from her too.” 

The others looked at each other remembering what balthazar had said, the slaughter. Tiger lily being…

“We know…” John gave a sad smile, pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead. “Wynema could sense it.”

“Sense it?” Castiel asked. 

“She...can sense the spirits of her ancestors.” John brushed some hair out of her face.

“I sensed mommy too.” Wynema spoke, her voice not sad or conflicted. She spoke with dignity. 

“I’m sorry.” Castiel spoke, as everyone turned to Castiel, John nodded sadly.

“Please. It’s late. Enjoy some food, and I’ll make some beds up.” John stated as Michael and Lucifer moved to eat, as Castiel moved to Dean not feeling up to eating. Running his fingers against Dean’s cheek, John noticed slowly moved to him. “It’s always going to be you two huh? In the end?” 

“...Tell me...about everything…” Castiel spoke as he turned to him. 

“I can’t tell you everything, peter.” John stated taking some blankets. “I only know half your story, a half not as important as you might think.” 

“Tell me anyways…” Castiel breathed, as John nodded pulling up a chair, before giving Castiel one. He forced a plate into Castiel’s hand, and Castiel took it hesitantly. 

“Eat. You need your strength.” John stated, as Castiel hesitantly started to eat, when john was satisfied over the amount Castiel had consumed he started to tell the tale. 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Many years ago**

  
_People in pic from left to right: Michael (kid), John (kid), Wendy (kid). Young Dean and Peter. Then Michael (Young adult), John (adult), Wendy (adult)_

 

Wendy stood on the edge of her window, tears streaming down her face. As she looked down at the street below, her brothers fast asleep behind her. If she fell from here, she would die. Hopefully. Her father was a cruel man who wanted her to stop dreaming. Wanted her to grow up and give up her stories. How could she? Her dreams were all she had. Poetic justice, she thought. Dying by suicide. She could stick it to her controlling father by deciding when and how she died. 

She looked down at the snow covered floor in London, holding her small feet covered in her best slipper shoes past the edge. Gripping tightly to the wood of the window pane, she pushed herself forward. Readying to let go. Readying for the fall. Readying for the silence. 

Then however, she hesitated. She slowly lowered her foot. Pulling back to her normal standing position. Her will to live too strong.

“Wendy?!” John called in panic, Wendy gasped turning to look at john when she slipped. Falling back out towards the window, she didn’t have time to scream when right before she hit the ground. She stopped. Now hovering above the ground. John and Michael at the window looking down. 

She was floating?

“You silly girl.” A voice made her turn and look seeing a floating boy next to her. “Why are you trying to fly without pixie dust?” Wendy looked over the black haired boy and brown hair one who stood besides him. 

He reached out taking her hand, she allowed him to pull her up right but even when she was standing she wasn't touching the ground. Wendy glanced down at her feet and the five inches below it. 

Before he flew with her back to her window and flew her inside. Landing on the carpet, Michael and john rushed to her hugging her close. 

The boy glanced around a room he had never seen before. He had passed by them in flight but had never actually been inside one. A home with parents. His friend leaned against the windowsill looking rather unimpressed and much rather not be there but the boys smile made him remember this world was more magically then he believed. 

“Who...are you?” the girl spoke.

“I’m peter-and that’s Dean. He's a tink.” Peter boasted.

“What's a tink?” john asked. 

“A fairy.” Peter spoke as Dean made a annoyed face and sighed. “He's a bit grouchy.”

“I'm Wendy.” she curtsied. “This is my brother john and my baby brother Michael.” Michael hid behind john as john fixed his glasses. “It's nice to meet you.” 

“We should go.” Dean spoke up as peter moved to speak. Walking over to peter. “We shouldn't associate with humans more than we need to.” Peter looked amused by this smiling lovingly at Dean. 

“I'm human too, remember?” Peter teased as Dean pulled him close. 

“Yeah, but you’re MY human.” Dean spoke grabbing Peter’s chin he pressed him into a hard kiss. Which peter hummed at affectionately, Dean's eyes locked on Wendy for only a moment before he closed them to enjoy their kiss. 

Everyone knew he was stating his territory to the star struck blonde who noticeably frowned. Although peter himself was oblivious breaking the kiss, he smiled at him lovingly before placing a kiss on Dean’s nose and turning back to them. 

“He's right. We should be going.” Peter shrugged, his fingers intertwining with Dean’s loosely by the fingertips. 

“Go where?” Wendy asked coming closer.

“To Neverland.” Peter smiled. “Our home. It’s a place for all-.” 

“-Except you.” Dean crossed his arms, as Peter shook his head at his cute companion.

“Can I-I go?” Wendy smiled brightly. 

“Me too!” Michael chirped. 

“Well...if they are all going…” John chimed in.

“No freak’n way.” Dean crossed his arms.

“Please! Just for a little while?!” Wendy begged as Michael pulled on peter’s shirt begging as well.

“...Okay.” Peter smiled. He had never thought of bringing other humans into his world. Sure, the Natives Americans but that was on different terms. He has only ever had him, Dean, tiger lily and her tribe...the world was all his own and no one else was included.

“Yes!” Wendy smiled, as she moved to pack a suitcase. 

“Ugh.” Dean made a face, obviously annoyed. Peter grabbed the tink’s jaw squishing it in his hand, making the fairy make a kissy face before he kissed him in a quick peck. The fairy calmed and peter smirked at his triumph. “One suitcase, this isn’t a taxi service.” 

“What’s a taxi service?” Peter turned his head to the side, Wendy paused at the question pretending as though she wasn’t listening in. 

“It’s not important.” Dean waved him off, as Peter smiled innocently before moving to the window. When one suitcase was packed it was shoved roughly into Dean’s hands by Wendy. Which Dean growled at the girl, who smirked at him. 

“Come on, grab my hand, Wendy.” Peter spoke offering his hand. 

“W...We are going to fly there?” Wendy asked. “But...we can’t fly.”

“Don’t worry, just hold on.” Peter smiled. “And think happy thoughts.” Dean made the face at the added tag line. That pick up line was for HIM! Not the girl. It was fact, that there was no way those kids would be able to fly without holding onto either Dean or Peter, but they didn’t know that. 

“Alright.” Wendy spoke taking his hand, as she turned to hold onto john’s and john held onto Michael. 

“Ready?” Peter smiled, as he slowly started to fly out the window. Wendy grew scared as she found herself once against close to the edge, but allowed herself to walk off it. She found herself floating again, and she smiled brightly at Peter. Before they floated towards the sky, Dean frowned, he didn’t like this one bit. Once they were a good distance away, he simply started to fly after them.

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wendy landing glancing over the jungle, over Peter and Dean’s home high in the tree house. She smiled happily as John and Michael found their footing, glad to be on solid ground. Dean landed a few minutes after as Wendy turned to look at him.

“Where is my suitcase?” She frowned looking at it.

“Let’s see...Let me think….Somewhere Atlantic Ocean.” Dean stated, as he smirked at her.

“Dean.” Peter this time was the one frowning. “That wasn’t nice, you need to be nicer to Wendy.” 

“YOU be nicer to her.” Dean took off his water pouch, shoving it into peter’s hand, as Peter sighed but made no attempt to follow as Dean went into the tree house.

“I’m sorry about him. He hates humans.” Peter turned to Wendy, who smiled at him softly. 

“How can...he hate humans...if you’re one of them?” Wendy asked sadly, peter smiled at the question.

“I’m special.” Peter stated as she looked at him sadly, her reaction made him slowly lose his smile.

“He’s cruel to be mean to such a friend.” Wendy spoke, John fixed his glasses as Wendy touched Peter’s hand taking him out of the thoughts she put in there. “Show me your world?” 

A smile appeared on his face, as he nodded his head and he took her hand, John moved to object, saying they needed to stay together but they were already long gone. 

John sighed, knowing they were just ditched, as he noticed Michael wasn’t by his side. 

“M-Michael?!” John yelled, as Michael’s giggles from the tree house, made John move towards it. Michael was clinging onto Dean who was being miserable, and pouting in the corner and sucking on a acorn necklace on his neck.

“No Sad sad!” Michael laughed, as he laid on Dean who kept trying to knock him off by turning real quickly and Michael break into giggles. John’s worries quickly evaporated, and he sat down in a chair next to the bed. Dean may have whatever grudges he had with humans, but peter’s words of hate where too harsh. Seeing Dean playing with Michael, it proved one point to him. Dean didn’t hate humans, especially when he had one human showing him he shouldn’t. It was obvious Dean saw Peter as a reason to keep faith in them.

“We were ditched too.” John spoke as Dean stopped his twisting to eye him. “Wendy has a habit of being in her own world.” 

“Peter too.” Dean stated with a scoff. John was surprised he even spoke to him as silence fell again. 

“I’m...Sorry.” John stated, as Dean paused. “About her….It’s obvious he really cares about you...my sister...can’t change that.” 

“...” Dean sat up, making Michael laugh harder, Dean holding the child in between his arm and waist like he was some sort of package which made the boy squeal happily. “Screw them both. I’ll show you some cool stuff.” Dean boasted. “I know the coolest place.” Dean grabbed John by his wrist before taking off without warning. Flying them to the coolest place he knew.

_____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

John glanced in happiness at an ACTUAL native american tribe, fixing his glasses as Michael glanced around curiously. 

“Is this?” John spoke. 

“Yep, it’s all real. Take a gander.” Dean hummed, as John looked over some of their tents. “Yo, Tig!” Dean walked over making himself at home on a bunch of blankets set outside, as a couple women weaving rolled their eyes at the intruding fairy and kept on their work. 

“Dean?” Tiger lily poked her head out, smiling at the fairy at her door. “Where’s peter?” He said something john didn’t make out, and Tig laughed affectionately.

“No, I won’t let you into our curses.” Tig rolled her eyes. “Don’t be stupid.” Dean pouted as Michael bolted over to Dean’s lap, moving to sit on him.

“I’m not a chair!” Dean spoke playfully, trying to thrust off the five year old who laughed hard. Tig’s eyed the new child she hadn’t noticed before, before she hesitantly brought her eyes up to John. John’s face went red, seeing the young girl. “Tig that’s…Um...Glasses...and this is...little turd.” Dean made up some names, as John fixed his glasses. 

“H-Hey!” John choked out but tig was laughing and John reminded himself to thank his literal wing man later.

“I’m not a turd!” Michael giggled. “I’m a boy.” 

“Really?...Oh! You! You almost got me!” Dean joked as Michael laughed harder. “You’re not tricking me, little turd!” 

“Do you have a name...Glasses?” Tig asked smiling at him as she offered him a seat. 

“John.” John cleared his throat, as the girl sat next to him.

“I knew a john once.” Tig smiled. “I think. It’s hard to remember, even for me.” 

“What do you mean?” John asked. 

“It’s Neverland, kid.” Dean stated, holding Michael. “The longer you are here, the longer you forget about the outside world. Same goes for the later.”

“W-We are going to forget?” John choked out in worry. 

“It...depends on the person, I believe.” Tig pushed some hair out of her face. “The memory. Some people in my village never remember living anywhere else, Some remember very little. However, people like me, the chosen few can keep their memories, and be able to remember our ancestors. We here make them our chiefs. ” Tig stated. “I have been chosen to become one, one day.”

“Then she will be all stuck up and won’t want to play.” Dean puffed out his chest teasing. 

“Would get it from you, then.” Tig laughed and Dean gasped.

“One. Rude.” Dean spoke playfully as she lifted her foot playfully moving it towards his face. “Yucky!” Tig laughed, as John laughed along. Tig blushed at him, as John fixed his glasses. 

___________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean sucked lazily on a Ceremonial pipe twirling a acorn necklace between his fingers, as Michael laid sleeping curled up against Dean. It was sunset, and the fire roared with life throughout different fire pits inside the tribe. Tiger lily kneeled next to John, sliding paint onto his face. John huffed his chest wearing it with pride, as Tig smiled satisfied with her work. 

“There, you have been reborn.” She spoke, setting the paint down, admiring her dots and swirls in a beautiful art of her culture, very experienced at this. 

“Just like that?” John asked tilting his head as Tig shrugged.

“If you stick to the change, then yes. If you give up, then it didn’t work. This is up to you.” Tig stated. 

“But...what am I to change? Who am I supposed to be?” John asked, as Tig smiled at him.

“...A better you than yesterday.” Tig stated running her fingers through her hair, sliding some paint into it, but stopped when John took the paint. 

“M...may I?” John spoke, as Tig blushed nodding softly. He slid his fingers diagonally across her face with the paint, before he slowly moved his thumb to her lips, pressing it on the very middle of her lips, leaving a thumb print on her lips. When he pulled his finger away, they sat in silence staring at each other, when john slowly leaned in to kiss her. 

“Michael! John!” Wendy’s voice made them pull away as Wendy’s panicked voice made them look, as Wendy snatched the sleeping michael from Dean’s side, and slapped him hard.

“Wendy!” John stood, as Dean’s face hardened at the touch. 

“How DARE you!” Wendy growled setting the now awake Michael on the ground. “Just snatch them! Take them away! I was in a fright!” 

“Wendy!” Peter moved to her, grabbing her wrist, gripping it tightly she yelped in pain. “I’m sure he didn’t mean to make you worry!” Peter defended. “He was just showing them around too! NEVER hit him again!”

“They are my responsibility.” Wendy spoke twirling something in her hand that hung around her neck. “I-I was just so worried...I didn’t mean….I’m sorry peter.” 

“That’s okay.” Peter stated. “You apologize too Dean-”

“Where did you get that?” Dean spoke coldly as Wendy glanced down at a small acorn pendent between her fingers. 

“Um.” Wendy started.

“Where the hell did you get that?!” Dean snatched it from her neck as Wendy yelped. 

“I gave it to her!” Peter moved in front of Wendy, protecting her from the fairy’s temper. The whole group was quiet, as Dean stared at him with anger...and sadness. “What’s the big deal?” 

Dean said nothing as he tossed Wendy’s necklace to the fire, Wendy gasped as Peter stared at Dean angrily.

“....I want them _OFF_ my island.” Dean spoke coldly. “I want them off now.” 

“Dean, you’re being unreasonable-” Peter called after the fairy who had already taken off. “Dean!”

“He’s right.” Wendy spoke, wiping her tears. “It’s obvious we are not welcome here.”

“B-But I want you to stay. I like our talks..I...I want to know more about...your world.” Peter spoke sadly.

“Then...Come with us.” Wendy spoke taking his hand.

“W-...What?” Peter spoke taken back.

“Come with us.” Wendy breathed. “I can...show you all the things I’ve talked about...You could even try the donuts I’ve talked about...visit a school...a library….Come with us, Peter.” 

“W...What about Dean?” Peter spoke taken back. “Can...he come?”

“No, Peter, he can’t.” Wendy spoke, as Peter yanked his hand away. “Peter, I’m sorry, but he can’t come.” 

“...” Peter turned. “Dean! Wait!” Peter turned, flying after Dean. 

“PETER!” Wendy called after him, but he was long gone, as she moved to sit angrily puffing and crying. Tig looked away, as John looked down.

“...Will you leave too?” Tig asked as John stayed quiet, tig didn’t repeat her question, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted her to.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Now_

 

“What happened with Dean and Peter?” Castiel spoke, as John looked away. 

“I don’t know what happened when you talked.” John stated. “I’m sorry, but the answer lies with him.” John ushered to Dean, as Castiel slowly slid his hand into Dean’s tightly. 

Dean...still loved Peter….That thought made Castiel feel...sick…He...couldn’t imagine Dean with anyone but him...If Dean lived through this...and Castiel told him how he felt….would Dean...reject him because of his love of a ghost? 

John moved away, as he handed everyone a couple blankets and pillows. Michael thanked him, as John gave a soft smile. Though there was a sadness there. Castiel watched but didn’t comment as Michael went back to talking to Lucifer and Wynema. John, moved to hold Wynema, listening to the story of their adventure here so far. Castiel’s attention returned to Dean, whose breaths were peaceful for the first time since the incident.

______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel woke the moonlight pouring into the windows, he wasn’t sure when he had passed out, but when he woke from sleeping next to Dean’s bedside, he found Dean no longer in bed. He quickly stood up, moving quickly towards the door, and rushed outside. Fireflies circled the outside of the hut, as Castiel looked around in panic, before he decided a direction and bolted into it. He ran hard, looking for Dean, calling his name. Where had Dean gone? Was he alright?

“Dean?!” Castiel breathed in panic. “De-” He stopped when he found himself staring in a lake, Dean waist deep in the water, naked. Washing the blood from his skin. His green eyes glowed in the light of the fireflies, as he slowly stopped bathing himself to look up at Castiel. 

“Sorry.” Dean spoke, first after a long billow of silence. “...I just...felt dirty. I-” Castiel moved to him so quickly, that Dean didn’t have time to react, as Castiel found himself waist deep in lake water and his lips crushed against Dean’s. 

Dean held his waist with one hand, as he steadied himself walking back into the lake, before the second hand moved to hold him. How was it, he felt so small in Dean’s arms? Dean kissed back with the need, the roughness, and all the emotions he couldn’t put to words. Dean moved him up against a tree, and Castiel let out a moan, feeling Dean start using the tree as leverage so he could pull Castiel’s wet dress shirt, and pants from his body. 

Castiel moved his body to help better get all these annoying clothes from his body, as Dean left mouthing kisses to his neck. Castiel gasped and moaned Dean’s name as though this was bible, and he was praying to him with his moans. The sex? The sex was hard, needy and over all everything they both needed and more. Castiel digging his nails into Dean’s back, as he sucked in air at each perfect thrust. Dean doing all the work, as Castiel for the first time was left to take it all in. Being thrusted against the willow tree in the lake, he bit into Dean’s shoulder, holding back every scream of curse words he wanted to scream to the heavens. The feeling of Dean’s body against his...so lost in the moment, it was almost a sense of Déjà vu, being pressed against this tree for a more innocent reason of just making out...but for some reason, Castiel swore he had a flash of transparent wings on Dean’s back….

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean laid panting on the grass, after their first round, his legs half laid out in the water. Panting for breath, as he covered his eyes. He stopped when he noticed Castiel wasn’t lying next to him any longer, but had moved to straddle him. Dean smirked softly at his naked form, before holding his hips, as Castiel pressed kisses against Dean’s chest.

“You want another round already?” Dean panted, as Castiel looked up at him smirking his answer. “You’re going to have to give me a minute, because I’m super old and not magical. Jesus, I swear. I don’t know how you always have all this energy, pe-” 

Dean stopped himself, as Castiel instantly stopped sitting up slightly, his face full of questions and every single one of them flash across his face the most obvious was fear. Dean looked up at him in fear as well, almost as though he had showed every little broken piece of himself. He wanted to close himself up and throw away the key, but he didn’t. Castiel looked down searching Dean’s eyes as he held Dean’s face with one hand.

“Dean…” Castiel spoke softly, as though trying to read the answers to all the millions of questions he wanted to ask, but all questions seemed to be summed up to one. “...Am I Peter Pan?” Dean’s eyes looked over Castiel’s, as though trying to find the words. Wondering if he should even speak them. Wondering if he could.

“...Yes.” Dean breathed with vulnerability after what felt like centuries, and Castiel eyed searched his face absorbing the answer, as he brought another hand up to hold Dean’s face.

“...I love you.” Castiel breathed as tears welled up in his eyes. “...I love you so much…” Castiel crushed his lips to Dean’s again. Kissing with a heat and feeling neither had felt in such a long time. Questions floating in the air unanswered, as Castiel’s finger slid down to slid inside Dean who moaned into the kiss. 

Dean starting to become erect again, meeting Castiel’s second already forming erection, as they touched with a feeling of need, of placement, of found happiness. Castiel couldn’t get the words out of his head, or the thoughts he knew he would need or soon get answers to soon, the worse one being…

How could he leave Dean in the first place…?


	6. I'm youth, I'm joy, I'm a little bird that has broken out of the egg.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Castiel slid a finger down Dean’s chest, listening to the sound of his breathing as they laid under the lights of the fireflies. Castiel took in the beauty of Neverland, the darkness, the glow of life. He had never taken the beauty of the tall grass or the old yet beautiful trees. The world he never knew he created, his eyes moved to Dean who stirred from sleep. Castiel’s hand moving up to his hair almost as though trying to make sure his skull was still in tact, as he moved Dean into a loving kiss. Dean moaned at the morning kiss, as Castiel pulled back looking down at him eyeing his tired face. 

“Nice way to wake up.” Dean grunted as he rubbed his eyes. “Did you sleep any?”

“No...I just...taking it all in, you know?” Castiel glanced at him sitting up, as Dean sat up as well moving to grab his clothes he had used a pillow. “...I’m...peter pan.” 

“Sorry…” Dean mumbled standing. “I didn’t mean for it to happen. It just...came out.”

“No, I needed to know.” Castiel stated.

“You didn’t, but it’s fine.” Dean spoke coldly, throwing on his shirt.

“Yes, I did.” Castiel eyed him surprised by his coldness.

“Why? It changes nothing, ” Dean spoke, as Castiel looked down. 

He was wrong... Peter pan, was so much more easier to swallow when he imagined some dick that looked like him abandoning these people, this world. It...was him, he destroyed these people’s lives. Castiel felt a pain in his chest, as he was handed his dried top and pants from Dean. Castiel stared at Dean who was putting on his pants.

“What do you mean it changes nothing?” Castiel scoffed in disbelief standing up. “It...changes EVERYTHING for me, Dean.” 

“How?! Giving you a guilty conscious of all our deaths once you go home?! Because if I had a say in it, you’d never know in the first place!” Dean snapped his outburst, but instantly regretted it as Cas stared at him with fear.

“Deaths…?” Castiel breathed as Dean looked away. 

“...What did you think would happen, Pete…” Dean whispered. “Did you think we would all just teleport to earth? Live long happy lives with you gone?” Castiel looked down as Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “...but you weren’t thinking of anyone else were you?...You just wanted to know the human world...no matter who or what you hurt….”

“What happened…” Castiel breathed, as he looked at Dean in tears. “When I ran after you? After the acorn incident all those years ago?” Dean looked down, before taking a deep breath. His eyes moving to a rock on the floor. He picked it up, before skipping it in the water. 

________________________________________________________

 

 

  
**Years ago**

 

Dean angrily tossed skipped rocks, but it more like throwing them angrily at the lake and sometimes they would skip. Screw Peter. Screw him.

“Dean?!” Peter called as he caught up. Dean ignored him, as Peter moved to him. “Dean! Why did you run off?!” 

“Screw off, pete.” Dean snapped as the young boy frowned noticeably.

“I don’t understand! What did I do wrong?!” Peter begged, his eyes full of confusion, as Dean turned to him.

“You gave one to wendy?!” Dean held out his acorn.

“Y-Yes.” Peter blinked, as he watched the fairy’s wings redden. “I-I don’t understand why you're mad! S-She wanted something to remember neverland. So I made her one. I don’t see the big deal.” Dean looked at him with obvious hurt and disgust, he crossed his arm. 

“Don’t see the…” Dean repeated angrier if that was even possible. “Don’t...you get it yet?! I _love_ You, Peter.” Peter blinked at him confused.

“I love you too, Dean.” Peter spoke. “I love all my friends. Just like tig and wendy and-.”

“I’m _NOT_ your friend.” Dean stated coldly.

“O-Of course you’re my fr-” Peter was slammed into a hard kiss, which Peter moaned into. Feeling Dean press him back against a tree, Peter couldn’t help but wrap his arms around his neck and yank him closer. Dean’s fingers held onto the kids boney hips, the other slid into Peter’s shirt sliding against his chest and Peter buried his hands into Dean’s hair. 

They weren’t sure how long they were lost with each other, but when Peter finally yanked back. Dean moved to press kisses against Peter’s neck. They have kissed innocently, long and short kisses before, but this was new. Dean was making his heart race, sliding his tongue against his neck before peter pulled him back into a hard kiss. 

Dean had slid his tongue into his mouth in their heavy make out session. Peter took a moment to adjust to the new way of kissing, Peter moaning into it. His body was feeling funny, and his heart and his head. Peter pulled back as he panted in surprise.

“W-What WAS that?” Peter panted eyeing Dean’s lips, obviously wanting to continue.

“Would you kiss tig?” Dean spoke angrily. 

“No.” Peter panted annoyed.

“John?” Dean snapped.

“No way!” Peter started to get upset.

“What about Wendy? Did you kiss her like that after you gave her the necklace?!” Dean growled.

“Of course not!” Peter snapped back.

“But you’re friends with them? Why don’t you kiss them?!” Dean stated. 

“I-I don’t-” Peter started taken back. 

“Then if we are just friends why do you do that to me?!” Dean growled. “Why do you sleep in my bed at night?! Why do you lock lips with your precious _wendy_?” 

“Because it only feels right kissing you!” Peter yelled as they stared at each other, before lips crashed against each other. Peter gripped Dean harder to his body, his hands moving to touch and grip all he could wanting Dean closer than physically possible. The kiss was broken only when the heated kiss has become slow soft breath kisses. Multiple small pecks, had slowly become them staring into each other's eyes, still holding each other close.

“...we aren’t friends, Pete.” Dean breathed as peter searched his eyes with fear of the change. “...You have to decide if you’re okay with that because I can’t keep pretending I don’t fucking love you peter I-...” Dean yanked away putting his back to peter, covering his mouth, but Dean didn’t continue. Peter guessed because didn’t have to. Peter reached a hand out to touch him, to reassure that was okay...But peter slowly put his hand and looked away. 

He had learned of his mother, who had loved a man with all her heart but the moment she gave herself completely to him, he left. Leaving her pregnant and alone. He held no ill will to his mother, who became a nun after all the hardships she had endured. He hated to admit long ago when she was alive, he would fly to her window and watch her pray. Love had lead to her hardship, and as much as he felt….a different kinds of feelings for Dean. He couldn’t just...make a life changing decision like that. Not with Dean. He couldn’t lose his dean if he was wrong. His thoughts lost to him when Dean spoke.

“...Take wendy home.” Dean turned back to look at him. “When it’s all done and settled...I’ll wait for you in the tree house for your answer.” Peter didn’t say anything, though he didn’t think Dean expected him too. Dean started to walk away, but Peter spoke holding himself.

“...and if I decide to be just friends?” Peter called, as Dean turned to look at him, giving him a half smile. 

“Then I’ll be the best darn best friend you ever had.” Dean smiled, as Peter gave a soft smile in return. When a scream made them turn towards the tribe made them look towards it.

“I-It sounded like wendy.” Peter spoke, as they turned and flew towards the camp. 

 

_______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

“MICHAEL!” Wendy screamed struggling in a man’s arms trying to reach for Michael, as john laid knocked out on the ground, tigerlily trying to stop the bleeding. Michael was held tightly with a grip of another man.

“Wendy!” Peter called as he floated above them. 

“Now, now peter. I look for you for years and you aren’t even bother to say hello?” A man spoke as he lifted his head to look up at the two boys. A smirk on his face, as Peter took a moment to register a man he never thought he’d see again. 

“Captain...Hook?” Peter breathed as the man laughed. “B-But it can’t be, y-you should be-” 

“Dead?” Hook hummed pulling out his necklace from his neck, which was a long line of children’s teeth. “No, wouldn’t have done that. Not when I have a beef with you….or should I say hand?” He asked mockingly as he held up his hooked arm.

“That’s lame even for you, hook!” Peter frowned at the pun, as Dean turned to look at Peter. 

“Peter...What did you do?” Dean asked as hook smiled. 

“Now, the first problem was finding the location, which the tink teeth surely helped a lot to find it, and keep me and my crew alive. Then, oddly enough. It was getting in. You’re weird magic made it hard to get past your barrier.” Hook stated. “I’ve seen you and your tink fly in and out, so it was possible, but how? How could I get in? I had the magic, and the belief...but then I realized. What was different about you guys and my crew?...You’re children. So I just nabbed a bunch of kiddies and when it worked, I just had to wait for an opportune time…” 

“But of course, you are never without your little tink. So I couldn’t use him, and the little native princess would have spotted me a mile away before I could get close. Just when I thought I was out of options, you brought your little girlfriend.” Hook chuckled as Wendy struggled in another man’s hands. “And gave me the opportunity I needed.” Hook touched Michael’s chin, who struggled. 

“Let them go, hook!” Peter growled. “Your beefs with me. Not them.” 

“Oh I intended to.” Hook stated, as he yelped as Michael bit him, wiggling free.

“Run michael!” Wendy screamed.

“Dean! Peter!” Michael called tried to run, but a gunshot went off and wendy’s scream echoed. Michael fell to his knees, just as Dean had reached him. Blood poured from the child’s chest, as Hook smirked. 

“Michael!” Peter flew down, as Dean scooped the child into his arms and pressed his hand against the wound trying to stop the bleeding, his hand started to glow. Peter looking down at michael as Blood spilled onto Dean’s clothes who was craddling the child close. 

“Bring the girl on my ship, throw her with the other children.” Hook smirked as Wendy was yanked away kicking and screaming for her brother.

“Stay with me, michael.” Dean spoke as Michael blinked weakly, blood spilling into his hand. 

“C-Can you save him?” Peter asked, as Dean looked to him. 

“I’m not strong enough.” Dean turned to him. “There’s no way.” 

“Take some of mine.” Peter breathed. 

“I can’t peter, you’re magic is too strong. If you give it to him, he will never be able to be without your magic or he will die….It will mean he will have to stay on neverland forever, besides it’s going to take a lot of magic, and with you fighting hook-” Dean spoke as Peter pressed him into a hard kiss, Dean felt peter’s energy flow through him, his power brightened and the strength was undeniable. When peter pulled away, michael’s chest has slowly started to heal. 

“Stay here with them.” Peter spoke weakly, as Dean looked up in fear as he flew away. 

“Peter! Wait! You can’t!” Dean screamed, but he couldn’t move, he was still healing michael. “...Peter…” 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Now_

 

 

Dean stood away from Castiel, Castiel holding himself watching Dean skipping rocks. Dean didn’t continue the story. Castiel watched Dean who looked on the verge of screaming and crying, as he moved to him.

“What happened after that?” Castiel asked him.

“You came back with wendy, promised me you’d be right back with your answer and never came back.” Dean turned to look at him. 

“....” Castiel shook his head no as he held Dean’s face. “No! That’s not right, I-I would never…” Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s who submitted to the kiss. “I love you, Dean.” Dean squeezed his eyes shut to the words, as tears spilled out of his eyes as hard as he tried to keep them in.

“Stop.” Dean begged as Castiel shook his head no. 

“I can feel it through my entire body.” Castiel felt tears swell up in his eyes. “I fucking love you so much Dean.” 

“I don’t want to hear it.” Dean whispered trying to not break down, as Castiel kissed his lips repeatedly.

“There’s no way I could _ever_ leave you, Dean.” Castiel sobbed as Dean yanked away at that.

“YET YOU DID!” Dean growled, as he looked away from Castiel’s tears, covering his mouth, as he grabbed for his cloak. “...yet you did.” Dean finished as he walked back towards John’s house, leaving Castiel alone.

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel walked into the hut, as everyone’s eyes moved to him, Castiel’s eyes obviously red and filled with tears. Dean drinking some of his famous liquor he must have stored for the trip in their bags, sitting looking out the window. Castiel moved to john, who acknowledged him first.

“Peter.” John spoke.

“I need to remember.” Castiel sniffed. “I need to remember EVERYTHING.” He snapped rather than asked. 

“I-I wouldn’t even know how to begin, peter.” John stated. “I never-”

“Tig must have said something! S-she knew I would come! S-She must have known I’d figure it out!” Castiel rubbed his eyes as more tears spilled out. “She must have told you! O-or left something for me.”

“She never...left anything for you peter.” John whispered. 

“...Please…” Castiel breathed, as he covered his face. “I need to know why....I left the _one_ person I ever loved behind…” Dean’s eyes slowly moved to Castiel who broke into broken sobs. The room was silent as a voice spoke. 

“There...is a way.” Castiel glanced up looking over at Lucifer who moved away from michael, it was obvious only a couple people understood the mermaid. 

“H-How?” Castiel moved to him.

“We have...secrets...secrets….” The mermaid repeated. “Our kind keeps them, secrets long forgotten. Memories. We keep them safe. Deep below.”

“Would they have mine?!” Castiel asked, as Lucifer nodded.

“All memories. All secrets.” Lucifer nodded. “Even yours, peter.” 

“H-How?! How do I get them?” Castiel asked holding onto Lucifer’s shoulders.

“I will take you. very dangerous. I take.” Lucifer stated. “On condition.”

“What? Anything!” Castiel breathed happily, he wouldn’t have kissed him but that would have brought a world of problems. He could care less the price of his memories.

“When you powers. I want. To speak like human.” Lucifer spoke. “Talk to human.” 

“...Why?” Castiel asked confused, as Lucifer hesitantly looked down, before glancing over to michael who stared at them trying to figure out their conversation, when his eyes locked with Lucifer. He smiled softly. Castiel didn’t have to be a rocket scientist to see how close they have gotten in their travels together. How little touches seemed such so much more than they seemed. How they spent every moment together. 

He knew it was blossoming, and though neither one admitted it. They...care for each other. It was obvious in their smiles and laughter. Even if they couldn’t...understand each other...their was words neither of them had to speak to understand.

He couldn’t imagine having a vocal barrier when it came to Dean. He couldn’t imagine this one with them either. Though at the same time, he wished that was his only problem with Dean. A communication error. Lucifer turned back to Castiel, and Castiel had forgotten he had even forgot to answer. 

“Of course.” Castiel nodded, as Lucifer beamed, picking up Castiel he spin in circles. Michael broke into laughter, as he watched Lucifer being a cute dork with no sense of personal boundaries. “WHOA! DOWN MERMAID!” John’s eyes moved to Michael, watching him, john’s eyes sadly taking in Michael’s personality. His happiness. How much he had missed him, and how the boy had no idea….


	7. To leave the person you loved was impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Castiel packed up their bags with whatever John could spare for them, Castiel paused when he noticed Dean leaning against a tree drinking, Castiel sighed sadly. They hadn’t spoken since their fight and as much as Castiel wanted to pin him against the wall and kiss him. He knew there was no fixing this. Fixing them. Castiel had destroyed Dean long ago, and finding his memories wouldn’t change that. However, he needed to know why. He needed to know why he left the one piece of happiness he ever had. John handed Castiel some more water pouches, as Castiel snapped out of his thoughts.

“Thank you.” Castiel stated, as John glanced at Dean. 

“...Idiot still loves you, you know.” John sighed. “I swear he hugs that bottle because he wishes that was you.” 

“...I know.” Castiel whispered. 

“He visited a couple times after you left.” John stated. “Came to Tiger lily and my wedding and was there to welcome Wynema to this world. Drank then too…Never quite the same since you left.” 

“I know…” Castiel closed his eyes.

“...I’m not trying to guilt you, Peter.” John stated. “I’m...just wondering if you are really prepared for your answer to why you left Neverland.”

“I have to know.” Castiel turned to him. “Little me might have been oblivious but he wasn’t a douche. He wouldn’t have just simply abandoned Dean because he wanted to know the human world.”

“What if it is just that simple.” John spoke.

“What?” Castiel turned to him. 

“What if it was that simple?” John crossed his arms. “What if you wanted to know the human world and knew you couldn’t with Dean being what he was?”

“I wouldn’t have-” Castiel choked out.

“And if you did?” John asked. “You’ll know the truth, confirm all of Dean’s fears then destroy him again. At least if you don’t know the truth you could make up any lie you’d like and you could live off that lie. If you find out?...I don’t think you are one to lie effectively…” Castiel said nothing for a long time.

“....Why do you think I left?” Castiel asked, as john sighed sadly.

________________________________________________________________

**Many years ago**

  
_People in pic from left to right: Michael (kid), John (kid), Wendy (kid). Young Dean and Peter. Then Michael (Young adult), John (adult), Wendy (adult)_

Dean paced nervously, biting his nails as Michael held onto his leg. John rubbed his swollen head sitting on Dean and Peter’s bed. Dean wanted to fly right after Peter after Michael was completely healed, it was obvious in his posture and the way he paced around the room. He knew he had no idea where they were at. The only chance he had of ever seeing Peter was to stay here and hope. 

“WHOA!” Voices called as Dean’s head turned hopeful, Michael letting go as they started to hear voices down from the ground floor. Dean moved towards the balcony as a large group of boys glanced up at the tree house, but Dean’s focus wasn’t on the boys but for the face he didn’t see.

“Dean?” Peter’s voice came from behind him, as Dean turned to see peter. Dean’s eyes lit up as he bolted into Peter’s arms, holding him close and tightly. Peter smiled as Dean held back tears. Peter was okay. He was okay. 

“Hook?” Dean breathed, he was still shaking from the nerves of almost losing peter as Peter nuzzled against him. 

“He’s gone...for now.” Peter whispered, as he slid his fingers up and down Dean’s spine. “You’re shaking…” Dean pulled back looking away.

“I’m sorry, I can’t….” Dean choked out as he wiped his tears he refused to let fall. Peter moved to him wiping them away before he grabbed the tink’s jaw squishing it in his hand, making the fairy make a kissy face before he kissed him in a soft longer lasting peck. Dean paused at the kiss, as Peter gave him a soft smile. 

“...I’ve decided.” Peter whispered to him. 

“A...and?” Dean breathed as Peter gave a loving smile. 

“I believe you gave me till I drop off wendy.” Peter smirked a Dean pouted.

“I don’t...recall-” Dean tried to fib as Peter gave him a peck smiling at him.

“...Be a good tink and, wait till then?” Peter stated as Dean nodded hesitantly as the a group of boys started to check out the place, happily. 

“And...them? Will they be going back with Wendy too?” Dean asked as Peter shook his head no.

“They have no one….I thought….maybe...You could look after them...till I get back.” Peter asked as Dean huffed out his chest. 

“This isn’t a daycare, I don’t babysit.” Dean started before moving to a kid who was climbing on a unsteady branch, which was already bending to his weight. “Hey! Get down from there! You’ll fall, kid!” 

“I wasn’t!” The kid huffed putting his hands on his hips. 

“Oh really, let’s just put you right back on and see what happens.” Dean stated picking up the kid, but Peter grabbed the young child putting him back down. 

“Be nice.” Peter said to Dean, as he smiled at the boy. “Go play, Balthazar.” The boy beamed, as he ran to play with the others. 

“What makes you think I can even remotely be responsible enough to watch children?” Dean asked, as Peter kissed him. 

“Because you have a thing for saving lost boys.” Peter poked his nose. “Besides you won’t be lonely when I go.” Peter laughed as he moved towards their front door. Dean’s face fell slightly as worry set in.

“Peter...you’re coming back...right?” Dean spoke as Peter paused turning to look at him giving a small smile. 

“Of course, silly.” Peter smiled, as he ducked in past the beaded entryway.

“Come on, grab your coat.” Wendy spoke in tears, ushering and forcing the coat onto Michael.

“Wendy. He can’t!” John argued, as she forced him away. “Wendy he can’t go!” 

“I’m not leaving him alone!” Wendy sobbed as she grabbed Michael’s face. 

“Then I’ll stay!” John spoke, as Wendy turned to him. “I’ll stay...with him.” Michael blinked at John with a big smile. 

“We are staying?!” Michael smiled happily, as he shrugged off his coat. 

“Go play, Michael.” John stated taking the coat. 

“N-no-” Wendy cried.

“Go.” John ushered him to play as Michael slowly moved to play with the other children. 

“I can’t accept this! I can’t!” Wendy cried, as John touched her shoulder.

“He will die if he leaves this place. He won’t be able to live.” John spoke.

“I can’t...I can’t stay….I can’t.” Wendy whispered as John nodded.

“Go home.” John spoke as Wendy cried. “Tell mom and dad we love them.” 

“J-John I can’t-” Wendy sobbed. 

“Go home, Wendy….Please.” John stated, as He pulled Wendy into a hug, holding her tightly before she was strong enough to let go. 

“Take me home.” Wendy growled upset. “Take me home, now.” She turned to peter, as Peter nodded, taking her hand as he gave one last look at Dean before taking off. Dean watched him as he left, as Michael ran up to Dean. Dean noticed the child’s need to be picked up. Dean leaned down picking him up as Michael looked watching the girl when they left.

“Where is wendy going?” Michael asked placing his head against his shoulder. 

“...It’s okay, Michael.” John stated. “She’s just...going home to tell mommy and daddy we love them.”

“Who?” Michael blinked, as John paused. 

“Mom and dad.” John stated slowly, as Michael blinked still confused. 

“...Go play.” Dean stated as Michael ran off to play. John looked at him in confusion and worry.

“Dean why doesn’t he remember?” John breathed. 

“It’s what neverland does. It makes you forget about the world out there. He’s younger with less memories than you.” Dean breathed. “But soon yours will go away.”

“I-I don’t want to forget.” John moved to hold his hand. “Please.” 

“...If you go to tiger lily’s village there is a chance you will keep them. Time and energy moves differently there in her tribe and that’s your best bet.” Dean stated. “Slim but a chance.”

“O-Okay.” John smiled as he moved to call for Michael. “M-”

“Let the boy stay here.” Dean spoke, as John watched Michael playing with the other boys. 

“Wh...what?” John’s smile faded.

“He’ll be happy with the others like him. Children.” Dean watched him as well. “Tiger lily is the youngest of her tribe. There are none his age….Peter and I will watch after him.”

“...” John stared at michael as he nodded hesitantly. Dean nodded, before calling to the kids.

“Brats. I’ll be right back, don’t break anything.” Dean called as the kids laughed in response, as Dean held out his hand to john. “Well? Now or never?” John glanced back at Michael before hesitantly taking Dean’s hand.

_________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Now**

 

 

 

John covered his mouth sadly, as he watched Michael and the mermaid talking to Wynema inside, as he closed his eyes.

“...I regret leaving him that day every second of my life and now...he doesn’t remember me....He was so long when I left....” John breathed. “....But I think we have the same sort of reason for leaving, Peter.” 

“...and what was that?” Castiel asked looking back at John.

“Fear.” John breathed. “I was scared to lose all my memories...and you...I think when you meet those mermaids you will only discover what you were trying to run from all those years ago.” 

“....” Castiel glanced back at Dean, as John patted his shoulder before walking back into the house. Castiel’s eyes lingered on Dean as Michael walked out of the house.

“Are you ready?” Michael breathed. “We need to find the mermaids asap and find Sam. There is no tell what hook is doing to them.” 

“He won’t hurt them, Michael.” Castiel stated. “Not if they are my only reason to seek him out.” 

“Well, I rather not better those odds.” Michael breathed, moving past him as he moved to Dean. “Tink, Let’s go!” Dean turned his head as Michael started moving to him talking to him. Castiel leaned down grabbing the bag as the mermaid come out of the house. 

“He hurts.” Lucifer commented, as Castiel followed his eyes to michael who was leading Dean away from the tree, watching him stagger then moving to help him. 

“Sucks to love people who hurt, huh?” Castiel glanced to him as Lucifer looked down at those before Castiel followed after them, Lucifer eventually following too.  
__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Michael walked mostly holding Dean up, as he continued to drink walking through the forest. Dean staggered a lot, as Michael moved all his weight to hold the barely registering Dean. 

“How are you even standing, old man?” Michael questioned as Dean breathed tiredly. 

“No respect now and days.” Dean grumbled as he started to go down with the last swig of his drink. Michael almost going down with him. Michael gave him a sad look, looking down at Dean, who made no effort to get up.

“Guess we are calling it for today?” Michael turned as Castiel moved past him. 

“Dean?” Castiel whispered with worry. 

“DON’T TOUCH ME! D-...Don’t!” Dean screamed in his drunk slurs, as Castiel backed away, looking away sadly. 

“...I’ll get our tent ready.” Castiel breathed holding back his tears. “üdéL.” Castiel spoke to the mermaid as Lucifer listened to him to get a fire started. Castiel walked away to a flatter area to make a tent as Michael watched Dean move away. Michael sighed as he moved to follow Dean who walked a bit into the forest before drunkingly taking a seat against a tree.

________________________________________________________________

**Many years ago**

  
_People in pic from left to right: Michael (young child), Michael (ten), Michael (now), Forest, Dean bleeding, Tree house, Bathazar (young child) Balthazar (ten) Balthazar (now)_

Michael now almost eleven years old, could hear whimpers of pain, as he woke up curled against the other lost boys. Michael sat up, glancing around looking to see who it could be. Normally when someone was crying, Dean would scoop them up, and hold them till they stopped crying. Mostly it was balthazar who cried. Dean said he had nightmares. They all had their own Demons. 

Michael stood up, walking to the beads as he saw Dean on the rope bridge, he was pale and sickly. Michael noticed he had started to become pale, he would get dizzy and need to rest. Ever since Peter left and never came back, Dean would go back to the human world when the boys were sleeping and look for him. Dean must have been trying. Dean held onto the rope bridge, before his wings fluttered and ripped like paper against the movement. Blood slid down Dean’s back, as he still attempted to fly when he hit the floor of the rope bridge hard. Instantly started to throw up, as Michael moved to him.

“DEAN!” Michael breathed, as he moved to him, he noticed Dean wasn’t throwing up anything normal but blood. Michael looked at him with worry, as Dean panted weakly tears in his eyes. 

“Peter…” Dean choked out coughing up blood. 

“Pe...peter?” Michael asked with worry looking around.

“He...stopped….believing in this place…” Dean stated holding his ribs, as Michael looked at the rotting wings on his back, he could make out the bones of the wings and the flesh that had started to rip away. His wings were decaying. “...He….stopped believing in me…” Michael looked over Dean sadly, seeing tears spilling down his face. 

“D-...Dean.” Michael touched him as he threw up blood again, so weak….the fairy...couldn’t die right? Dean had raised them in peter’s absence. The fairy was all the parent they had even though he had no reason to stay.

“...You’ll be fine.” Dean breathed weakly, as he stood, almost falling over.

“Where are you going?” Michael asked as the lost boys all stood in the entrance. 

“The forest.” Dean spoke as he limped holding his ribs.  
“Why?! Stay Dean!” Michael grabbed his hand as Balthazar spoke.

“He’s going to die.” Balthazar spoke up moving closer, as Dean glanced back at them weakly. “He doesn’t want us to see.” 

“No! Dean tell us that’s not true!” Michael clamped to Dean’s leg, as Dean grunted in pain. Michael hesitantly let go, at his pain.

“....” Dean touched Michael’s face softly. “...You’ll look after them right? You’re the oldest, it’s your responsibility to keep the lost boys safe.” Michael cried harder as he nodded. 

“I will Daddy Dean.” Michael sobbed, as Dean glanced down ruffling his hair. 

“What did I say about calling me that?” Dean chuckled. 

“We love you, daddy dean.” Another lost boy spoke, as Dean heard a unison of voices echo it. Dean gave as sad loving smile as he wiped the tears he didn’t know he was spilling. Not for Peter, but for his lost boys.

“...I love you boys too.” Dean coughed, as blood spilled down his hand, the lost boys looked over in fear. “...I….have to go.” Dean turned to climb down the rope.

“L-Let me come too!” Balthazar moved to him, pushing past the other boys, and held his hand. 

“No, Balthy...you can’t.” Dean breathed. “It’s dangerous. Here...I know you’re safe.”

“I don’t care! I want to be with you when you die!” Balthazar cried. “You deserve someone to make your nightmares go away.” Balthazar held him, as Dean looked away softly, before touching Balthazar’s face. 

“...You’ll be safe here...You’ll be okay.” Dean spoke as Balthazar watched him start down the rope.

“If you leave I’ll never forgive you!” Balthazar screamed, as Dean made it to the ground floor.

“...I’ll miss you too, balthy.” Dean breathed as he ignored balthazar’s pleads as he walked into the forest. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Now**

 

 

“He’s back and now you’re trying to drive him away?” Michael asked as Dean tossed his bottle away.

“Who asked you?” Dean breathed, as he rested back against the tree.

“He loves you.” Michael spoke. 

“So did balthazar. Look what that does to people. I’m like poison.” Dean mumbled, as Michael looked at him.

“Stop trying to protect yourself and calling it self sacrifice.” Michael scoffed. “You’re just scared to be hurt again.”

“He left me.” Dean breathed. 

“He left me!” Michael mocked. “You left me and I forgiven you!” 

“That was different.” Dean spoke.

“You left us to die in the forest and yet you never came back when you didn’t. You stayed away.” Michael stated as Dean held himself. 

“...Forgive him.” Michael breathed. “He loves you Dean...and It’s obvious you still love him...keeping him at a distance will just make him lose you again.” 

“...What if he leaves again?” Dean asked.

“...Then….I guess you die knowing you have that moment with him.” Michael spoke. “Or die with the regret of loving each other at different times.” Michael said nothing and walked away. Leaving Dean to his thoughts. 

_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel walked over after Dean was still sitting there after a long time, It was dark and michael and lucifer had opted to go to sleep. Castiel just watched Dean from his spot by the fire, before going over to him.

“...How long are you stubbornly going to avoid me-” Castiel asked, as Dean spoke cutting him off.

“I love you.” Dean breathed taking his hand as Castiel paused at the words. Dean spoke. “And It scares me…”

“Dean…” Castiel whispered, as Dean pulled him close, pressing him in needing kisses, as he held Castiel on his lap. 

“...Please...don’t break me again...I can’t...I won’t make it if you do.” Dean breathed tears sliding down his face as Castiel pulled him into a heated kiss. Dean lowering him into the flowers and roots of the tree as they made love for the first time. Castiel’s heart pounding in unison with Dean’s as they held each other. Exploring their bodies as though it were the first time and the bond they knew had never broken.


	8. I'm Sorry. I must grow up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

“Hey, wake up old man.” A voice called as Dean groaned being one being woken up early, and two the hangover of being sober. All very terrible combinations. Castiel lovingly laid on his chest lightly tapping his fingers on it, smiling at him like he never had a bad day in his life ever...much like peter use to.

“Old?” Dean grumbled rubbing his eyes. “Just to inform you, I am the youngest fairy ever.” 

“...Aren’t you the only fairy?” Castiel blinked.

“Duh. That makes me the youngest by default.” Dean mumbled as Castiel smiled pressing mouthed kisses against the fairy’s chest. Dean grunted as Castiel took his time at his left nipple, sliding his tongue on it as he kissed his chest. “It’s way too early for this.” 

“Tell me again.” Castiel hummed. “...What you said last night.” Castiel pulled back to look into his eyes as Dean slowly moved his hand to look at him. 

“....No.” Dean turned over pinning Castiel under him, as Castiel broke into laughter. Only to be silenced by Dean’s lips. “Shush. We won’t get another round in if you wake up the others.” Dean mumbled as Castiel returned the kiss, wrapping one arm around Dean’s neck as he slid the other up Dean’s abs. 

“You are pretty ripped for an old person.” Castiel teased as Dean moved to kiss his adam’s apple. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Dean mumbled with a laugh at Castiel’s playfulness.

“I don’t know, I’m just feeling...young. Like...I don’t know...Like I never grew up.” Castiel stated with a loving laugh as Dean pulled back.

“Ew.” Dean made a face playfully. “You got the sickness.” 

“What?” Castiel laughed. “What sickness?”

“Love sickness.” Dean stated pretending to be grossed out. “You’re in love with me. So gross.” 

“Didn’t you hear? It’s contagious.” Castiel mumbled pressing him back, into a heated kiss. Dean moaned into it, feeling Castiel’s nails digging into his back. 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Michael made a face as he listened to Castiel whimpers and moans, Michael covered his face. At least they made up, but jesus. Did they have to be so loud? Castiel laughed a gasp of a moan. 

“Dean!” Castiel choked out.

“Will you keep it down!” Michael yelled as Dean and Castiel shushed each other, becoming quiet, he turned away, colliding against Lucifer’s chest. Michael’s eyes looked up at his face as Lucifer perfectly spoon around him, his head laying on his hand. He…. had offered Lucifer spend the night in Dean’s tent since neither of the two morons used it. But he...still ended up in Michael’s. 

Castiel explained and everything in the mermaids language, yet. He still...Michael looked up the beautiful cheek bones on Lucifer’s face whose breathed evenly in his sleep. Michael’s eyes slid down the mermaid’s uncovered chest, glancing over his ripped chest. 

The mermaid was...not that much older than him, Michael’s eyes slid to a stop on a mark on Lucifer’s chest. That symbol. Michael reached a hand out to touch it, When Lucifer’s hand stopped him. Michael froze in fear as Lucifer eyes his face. God how did he apologize in mermaid. Lucifer’s hand slowly moved Michael’s hand to his mark, as Michael’s breath hitched in response. Michael’s eyes never leave Lucifer’s as Lucifer slid his fingers over the mark on his chest. 

Michael forgot to breath, he forgot to do anything, as lucifer let go of his hand to cup the side of Michael’s face. Michael eyed his face and his lips, before Lucifer brought Michael’s face closer and Michael scooted closer. Michael’s own hand moving to hold his arm. 

They...hadn’t know each other for long. Yet...Michael could feel him, all they had were their touches. How he wished he could know what Lucifer was thinking. How he...wished he could understand him. Lucifer was like that moment before your lungs burned from not breathing, the contentedness that welcomed before your body screamed for need of air.

Michael let out his breath against Lucifer’s lips, as Lucifer slowly closed the gap. Pressing the softest kiss against his lips that michael had to make sure it was real. He...had never had this type of connection with anyone. He was very close to his baby brother sam, but...this was very different. 

Michael’s lips slowly moved back against Lucifer’s, and even the mermaid needed a second to process michael kissing back. The second kiss a bit awkward, neither of them so much as sure what they were doing, Michael just knew he wanted his lips against his and they were learning together how hard and how soft. 

Michael pressed too hard hurting himself slightly by bonking their teeth as they both pulled back catching their breaths, as michael blushed in embarrassment, touching his lip before moving to leave the tent. One second out of the tent, and he was instantly back inside looking grossed out. 

“No!” Michael squeezed his eyes shut. “Nope. God. No.” Lucifer blinked at him innocently. “I just witnessed a position I didn’t ever want to see.” Michael rubbed his eyes, as Lucifer blinked at him not knowing what he was saying. Lucifer just pecked him softly on the cheek as Michael softly pressed a kiss to his cheek as Michael blushed softly touching it. Okay. that made it better.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean walked through the forest as Lucifer moved next to him, as Castiel was in the back of the party. Sore and not really in the mood for walking, this was his stupid quest but he was close to making his boyfriend carry him. Wait. Boyfriend. Dean’s his boyfriend. Castiel smiled to himself, as Michael’s voice made him turned.

“Hey.” Michael spoke. “...You can read mermaid right?”

“Um...I think so.” Castiel blinked. 

“I was wondering what Lucifer’s chest tattoo says.” Michael mumbled as Castiel glanced towards the shirtless man. 

“...Why?” Castiel eyed him playfully. 

“He...um...made me trace it.” Michael blushed, as Castiel slapped his back. 

“You dog! I knew you guys would hit it off.” Castiel laughed. 

“All we did was kiss! We didn’t-!” Michael blushed as Castiel called to dean.

“Hey dean!” Castiel’s voice made Dean turn.

“Don’t tell him!” Michael hissed.

“Why not?” Castiel blinked. 

“He’s like-!...He raised me! He doesn’t need to know-” Michael choked out embarrassed.

“What’s the holdup?” Dean asked glancing at Michael. “We are almost there.”

“It would look suspicious if I read it.” Castiel argued. “What does Lucifer’s chest say?” Dean made a face before glancing at Lucifer’s chest before looking at him.

“Kyriv daekyl, iarnsi ri?” Dean asked, Michael made a embarrassed gasp.

“Vigesi.” Lucifer spoke.

“He said only he could read it, and nice try, michael.” Dean stated as Lucifer eyed Michael flirtingly. Michael wanted to die. He wanted to cry and die.

“How can he say one word and it mean like a paragraph.” Michael whined, as Castiel patted his back following after them.

_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey so the mermaids might be a BIT sore from last time.” Dean reminded everyone. 

“They started it.” Castiel crossed his arms, Dean rolled his eyes. “They almost killed you!”

“We were only trying to drown him.” Lucifer commented.

“ _Only?!_ ” Castiel snapped, Dean wrapped his arms around him. “I’ll _show_ you only!” Dean wouldn’t let him down till he calmed down. “...I’m okay.” Castiel sighed.

“You sure?” Dean stated. 

“...yep.” Castiel spoke before being put down, Castiel pretended to be cool before trying to have a go at lucifer. “I WILL _SHOW_ YOU DROWNING, ARIEL! I’LL FIND ALL YOUR FRIENDS AND EAT THEM! LOOK OUT FLOUNDER-!”

“Yep, you need a timeout.” Dean held him up in the air and walked away. Lucifer closed his eyes and sighed before a hand on his arm made him look. Lucifer stared into michael’s eyes, almost knowing michael was asking for him to be nice. Lucifer slid his hand around Michael’s with care, as Lucifer stared out into the lake. His home. 

One he will never be able to stay at again till he became a mermaid again...and assuming neverland didn’t fall apart. However, the thought of being human...didn't seem so bad anymore. Lucifer eyed Michael softly, as Michael smiled back.

“Phelyi' rilyiy 'yilyia'sare slie.” Lucifer spoke, holding Michael’s hand.

“What did he say?” Michael asked.

“He said the mermaids will only let one's past who are there to retrieve what they lost.” Dean stated as Castiel was put down. “Which means Lucifer and I are not welcome.” 

“Lucifer can’t come?” Michael asked. 

“He’s no longer considered a mermaid. He will not be welcomed.” Dean spoke as Lucifer looked down. 

“Cas can’t go alone.” Michael argued.

“Which is why you’ll go with him.” Dean stated.

“B-...but i’m not looking to find anything.” Michael laughed confused.

“Aren’t you curious about your life past neverland?” Dean said as Michael’s smile faded.

“...I…” Michael whispered his eyes looked to Lucifer who eyes him as curiously. “What does it matter? I’m a lost boy for a reason!” 

“I...think you should go michael.” Castiel held himself, as Michael looked away unsure, Lucifer’s hand squeezed his which gave Michael reassurance. 

“Gioi finadik igariv.” Lucifer stated.

“W-What did he say?” Michael asked them.

“He said you must go in because you truly want to know or they will drown you.” Castiel spoke, as Michael let out a fearful breath. He didn’t...ever think to know of what lead to neverland. Never. But...with the option to know...Michael nodded as Lucifer pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

Castiel looked away out of respect turning to dean, Dean smiled down at him softly but it was obvious they were both scared of the truth. Scared to know why Peter never came back. Dean cupped his face placing loving kisses against his lips, Castiel melted into the soft loving kiss. Holding him tightly, before Castiel suddenly broke the kiss to turn away towards the lake. Michael already stood near the edge, as Castiel gave one last look to Dean before diving down.

Castiel swam close to michael as they moved towards the bottom of the lake, they could hear the whine in the darkness. They could hear the mermaids swimming in the darkness, but they couldn’t see them. The mermaids could be heard singing in the darkness but none came close as they spotted the bright color orbs on the bottom. Castiel never asked how to tell which was his, he glanced at Michael as Michael slowly reached down grabbing one. A large hiss at him made him drop it. 

“Choux isisisch!” A mermaid hissed jabbing him with a spear. “Not yours!” The mermaid swam back into the darkness, Michael glanced at Castiel as Castiel glanced back at him. They had to go back. There was no way they were going to be able to-

“Dean!” A child’s laughter echoed. “Dean come on!” Castiel’s eyes moved towards the sound, almost as though compelled. “Dean! Stop! Come on Dean!” Castiel’s eyes moved towards the voices as it got louder. His eyes slid over a pearl broken and half lit, covered mostly in sand. Castiel swam closer sliding his fingers over it before picking it up. He examined it his hand watching it pulsed in his grip. 

He could hear his memories, the laughter and the wonder inside, but nothing happened as he held it. What did he have to do? Castiel’s eyes peered into the broken orb, stopping when he noticed something inside. Sticking his hand in, his hand moved to grab what was inside. He gripped it yanking it out just as his hand sliced open from the broken orb. Blood spilled into the water, just as the thing inside his hand glowed….Panpipes? Castiel’s eyes widened as light filled his eyes.

_________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Many years ago**

  


Peter flew wendy through the window, as she practically yanked away from him. Tears sliding down her face as she fell to her knees crying. Her brothers. Both of them gone. All because she wanted to leave this place. Now they were gone forever. 

“Wendy.” Peter whispered. Trying to comfort her in some way. He reached a hand out as the girl cried into her hand. She angrily slapped his hand away as she turned to him. 

“Don’t!” Wendy cried. “You’re the reason they are gone! You’re the reason I will NEVER see my siblings again.” Wendy glanced towards the door. “M...My parents...how...long have we been gone?”

“All night.” Peter confessed moving towards the window as he looked at the sunrise. This is the lastest he had ever stayed on earth, he never seen the sunrise from earth before.

“...I lost...my siblings in just one night?” Wendy breathed. “T...they don’t even know they are gone do they? My parents?” 

“....no.” Peter spoke sadly as Wendy turned to him.

“Please...don’t let this destroy them. Please..let them forget.” Wendy whispered as tears slid down her eyes.

“You...want me to erase their memories?” Peter asked. 

“Please do this one thing for me.” Wendy sobbed. “My parents...this will kill them. Please! You took my siblings! It’s the least you can do!” Peter looked way as he hesitantly waved his hand and the room shifted to only being a single childs room. 

Peter stumbled lightly, this...was the first time he used so much power without Dean around. It took a lot out of him. With Dean near, his power was limitless. His head was spinning. He just wanted...to go home. Home to dean. Peter held the window pane as he tried not to pass out. 

“I-I...I’m sorry wendy...I-I...need to go home.” Peter mumbled as he forced open the window. Wendy stood pulling something out of her pocket as she looked at him coldly. 

“You’re not going home, peter.” Wendy spoke as Peter turned and Wendy held the panpipes in her hand. 

“W-Where did you get that?” Peter spoke backing up. 

“It’s true isn’t it. This being a weakness to fairies. Hook told me nothing good happens involving you. He gave me this. Because he knew...how _evil_ you were. I had hope. I didn’t want to believe. But you’re a monster, peter.” Wendy spoke. “If I can’t have my brothers, you can’t have your precious Dean!” 

“Wendy no!” Peter yelled as Wendy blew into the flute, Peter screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. His head spinning as Wendy’s father and mother came into the room. 

“What the hell is going on here?!” Mr. Darling asked as Wendy pointed to Peter. 

“This is the boy, the orphan boy who comes to my window every night!” Wendy spoke as Peter tried to pull himself up, moving towards the window. He was too weak. He wanted to go home. He wanted Dean. The flute immobilized him. It wouldn’t for long, but he was already too weak. If he stayed away from Dean too long, he would never be able to get back home to him.

“Honey, Call for the bobbies.” Mr. Darling spoke as Mrs. Darling moved out to the hall to call.

“Daddy stop him! He’s sick, daddy! He’s sick! He believes in fairies, mermaids and pirates! He believes he can fly!” Wendy called, as Peter gotten up to the window. He started to climb out, when Mr. Darling grabbed him holding him tightly. 

“LET ME GO!” Peter screamed. “I WANT DEAN! PLEASE! LET ME GO! I WANT TO GO HOME TO DEAN!” Peter cried as he reached out towards the window.

“No boy! You’ll die at a height like that!” Mr. Darling spoke, bringing Peter out of his daughter’s room when he was yanked past wendy he tried to hold onto the door pane. 

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU’VE DONE?!” Peter cried his nails digging into the wood. “YOU’VE KILLED THEM! WITHOUT ME, YOU’VE KILLED NEVERLAND! YOU’VE KILLED MICHAEL AND JOHN!” Wendy’s eyes filled with tears as reality was setting in. “Y-You’ve….killed Dean.” 

Peter whimpered as he was yanked through the door, Peter kept screaming and kicking, fighting for his life. As wendy dropped the Panpipes, as the screaming continued down the stairs. Wendy could only drop to her knees and cry.   
_________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Peter held himself, his eyes raw from tears, holding onto a sweater he wore tightly. He missed him, he missed Dean. How long had he been gone? How long had he been locked in this orphanage? He held his knees, as he felt tears sliding down his cheeks. He kept looking at the tears, kept expecting it to be blood. Having rubbed his eyes so raw. Did...Dean never believe he was coming back?

“Castiel.” The nun spoke, as Peter didn’t respond. “Repeat it again.”

“My...name is Castiel.” Peter whispered. “There...is no such place as neverland.” He repeated till they let him go back to his room. They had named him Castiel after the angel of thursday. They wanted to separate him from his ‘delusions.’ They would bring him to the room and have him repeat over and over till he got better. He was never going to get better. 

“Again Castiel.” The nun spoke.

“My name is peter.” Peter started.

“No Castiel. Repeat it right.” The nun snapped. 

“There is a place called neverland where there are mermaids, lost boys and fairies.” Peter started to yell. “The man I love is there and must think I never wanted him! I LOVE HIM AND HE WILL NEVER KNOW!” Peter scream throwing the table. “DEAN I’M SORRY! DEAN! I LOVE YOU I'M SO SORRY-” 

“Take him back to the sinner’s box.” The nun spoke coldly as Peter was yanked away, Peter was screaming as they restrained him, yanking him back to the box.

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Tell me again.” The nun spoke, Peter picked at the scab on his hand, looking into the corner. How long had he lived here? How long has it been since he saw the outside of these walls? 

“My name is Castiel.” Peter whispered. “..and there’s no such place as neverland.” Peter’s eyes moved over to the only window in this place, high above the therapy room, looking up at the clouds. “There’s no such things as Mermaids, lost boys...and fairies.” It must have been right, right? If they existed...why...hadn’t he been rescued already? Dean...were you ever real?

“And your….lover Dean?” The nun asked looking at the paper.

“What about him?” Peter asked.

“Is he real?” The nun asked looking at Peter, Peter picked at the scab. Dean...prove to me...you’re real….please...I’m starting to...think you were all in my head.

“Yes.” Peter breathed, he felt a tear slid down his face as the men came to put him back into the sinner box. This time he didn’t fight them.

___________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

“This is Castiel. He’s one of our finest children here. Smart and so full of stories.” The nun walked towards therapy room. “You said you wanted someone unique. Then I can assure you I found you a good match.” Peter looked up at the sky light and the beautiful amber colored sky. “Castiel?” Castiel turned looking at her as he stood respectfully standing and shaking their hands.

“My apologizes. I got sidetracked.” Castiel smiled as he sat down. 

“My, so polite.” Mrs. Novak commented as they took a seat. Castiel smiled at them softly. 

“So...Sister Larvi says you have stories.” Mr. Novak laughed as Castiel smiled softly. 

“Just some silly kid stuff when I was little.” Castiel confessed. “Use to believe I could fly.” 

“Enlighten us.” Mr. Novak spoke. “It...might help us get a better understanding of your character.” Castiel took in a deep breath before trying not to laugh at his silly stories.

“Well...Um...When I was younger...I believed...My name was peter...and I was the one boy who couldn’t grow up-” Castiel started as The Novak’s listened. “I’m sorry this is silly.”

“Don’t worry, My husband’s a writer. Goes by the pen name J. M. Barrie. So there is nothing silly about it.” Mrs. Novak laughed. “Please continue.” Castiel hesitated before continuing his story for the first time in so long.

_______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Now**

 

Castiel’s eyes opened as he stared at the panspipes, dropping them like it was fire before bolting up to the surface. He gasped for breath as Michael hit the surface coughing roughly. 

“I-I remember! I remember everything!” Castiel choked out. “I didn’t leave Dean on purpose! I was tricked! Dean I-” Castiel turned to see Dean standing on the edge of the water, a hook to his throat and a smirk on the man’s face. “H-Hook?” Hook smirked pressing his hook into Dean’s neck, as blood spilled from the fairies neck. Dean choked out a held back groan of pain. 

“Well well...If it isn’t Peter Pan.” Hook smirked, as Castiel shuddered in fear. “We meet again.”


	9. Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Castiel moved to kill hook for touching Dean, but arms reached out grabbing him holding him in place. The mermaids?

 

“Ah ah.” Hook smiled smirking as Castiel and michael struggled. “Sorry love, I can’t have you interfere.” Dean choked out breathed in pain as Hook swirled his hook into the wound as he talked. 

 

“Why are you HELPING him?!” Castiel struggled as the mermaids held tighter. “He HUNTS your kind!”

 

“They are desperate. They are all very desperate.” A voice made him look past hook to see a young blonde woman dressed to match the pirates, he barely recognized. She stared at him coldly. “...Hello, Peter.” 

 

“W...Wendy?” Castiel breathed in surprise, as Michael turned to look at her with shock. 

 

“W-Wendy? W...What?” Michael choked out as Wendy smiled softly at Michael.

 

“Hello Michael.” Wendy spoke, as two pirates moved into the water collecting Michael from the water and forcing him to his feet. 

 

“Let me go!” Michael forced himself free as he looked at her with anger and disgust. “Why are you doing this?!” 

 

“To save Neverland, obviously.” Wendy turned to look at him. 

 

“Like you care you stupid-” Castiel growled as suddenly he was dunked under water, he choked and struggled before he was given a chance to breath. 

 

“Learn some manners, Peter. At your age?” Wendy blinked coldly, Castiel spit towards her but Dean choked out a choking pain as Hook dug the hook deeper. 

 

“Stop! Stop! Please!” Castiel put a hand up as Wendy eyed him with pleasure.

 

“Wendy stop this! You aren’t the Villain!” Michael begged as she turned to look at him.

 

“Villain? Villain is such a stereotype.” Wendy scoffed. “What I am doing, is for the greater good. Right boys?” The lost boys and hook’s men cheered at her victories. “I am SAVING neverland. I found peter. I have everything we need to do it.”

 

“Why do you suddenly care what happens to this place?” Castiel snapped.

 

“When you left me no choice to.” Wendy growled. “When you tied my brother’s very life to this place.”

 

“At first, I thought you were bluffing when you said this place would rot without you.” Wendy put her hands behind her back. “To get me to spare you from my revenge, but when hook found me again years later. I knew I had to find you.” 

 

“Of course however, how did I find you? Better fucking off than before. My Revenge? It failed. You got a white picketed fence and being almost as rich as the queen herself.” Wendy growled. “No. It wasn’t just bringing you back. I wanted you to remember. I wanted you to suffer all over again. As I once again rip the very happiness from you. So...I ‘let’ you free from my ship with a little message to ‘find what you lost’ then Let Michael and the other lost boys take you to your true love.” Wendy squished Dean’s face in her hands.

 

“W-What? Y-You...didn’t give me that message. Tig did.” Castiel choked out. 

 

“I thought it was a little cliche with the whole  _ you lost something. Something that if you don’t find, you will lose forever, Peter.” _ Wendy laughed. “But apparently she talks like that? It’s fucking amazing what little wittle fairy teeth can do. They are beyond anything I could ever imagine!” 

 

“While she was so busy keeping Neverland kicking, I was able to set my plans in motion after motion and you walked into every. Single. One.” Wendy gasped out happily in amazement. “It’s amazing to know that...I win. Isn’t it? Saving the world, and destroying the monster? Wow, what a hero story. Might as well roll the credits for that happy ending.” 

 

“Not yet you haven’t, my love.” Hook spoke as Wendy looked at him.  “Neverland still rots even though the boys back.” 

 

“That’s because we need Peter’s magic to resurface, James.” Wendy turned to him crossing her arms thinking. “He’s just a human.”

 

“How do you suppose we do that?” Hook asked. “He’s worthless this way.”

 

“It’s easy.” Wendy smiled as a large human size coffin was placed besides her. “He needs incentive.” she snapped her fingers as the men opened the coffin. “Once we get him to bring magic to Neverland again we will lock it up tight and throw away the key.” Wendy smirked.

 

“I won’t let you win wendy.” Castiel growled, as wendy ushered to two pirates who moved to grab Castiel from the water. Castiel struggled as she smiled at him with pure amusement. “I’d rather die.”

 

“Funny, because it won’t be you who will die.” Wendy scoffed, looking Castiel in the eye who’s eyes widened in fear. “Kill him.” Castiel’s eyes could only rip to Dean as Hook slid his hook deep into Dean’s throat. Blood spilling from him, as Dean’s hands shot up to his throat. 

 

“DEAN!” Castiel screamed, as Wendy shoved the out of it Dean into the coffin, as the sound of Dean choking made Castiel break into tears. 

 

“You’ll have no choice but to become peter again, if you want to save your true love.” Wendy eyed him with a smirk. “Throw him in too.” Castiel was roughly tossed onto Dean. Castiel recovered sitting up to press his hands against Dean’s throat trying to stop the bleeding. Dean looked at him weakly, in tears, as he coughed and choked on his blood. 

 

“Dean!” Castiel cried, as the light above them was gone. The sound of michael fighting and screaming against the men hammering the coffin shut echoed inside as Castiel tried to find the artery. He could feel the blood pooling around his legs. Dean. He couldn’t lose him. “N-No! No! Dean stay with me!” 

 

Dean’s body cried for air, as the coffin was shoved into the water, the coffin started to leak in it’s terrible built structure. Water spilling into the coffin with them, Castiel could hear the mermaids singing, he could feel them dragging the coffin deep into the water. When it hit the bottom of the lake, Castiel roughly smacked against the coffin at the impact but all he could think of was-

 

“Dean! No no no!” Castiel cried as Dean’s body started to go limp. “Dean please! I just got you back! I-...I can’t lose you again! Please! Dean! PLEASE!” Castiel sobbed as he felt Dean’s body slump against the coffin floor. Castiel covered his mouth as he choked out the most sorrowful sorrow. He moved to lay against Dean, holding him tightly and crying into his chest. The coffin filling with water rather quickly, and the only comfort that brought him while laying with the man he loved was that he would be dead soon. 

 

Castiel felt the water move over his head, as he held his breath, sitting up slightly to look at the man he loved. He looked like he was sleeping, so beautiful under the sea green water of the lagoon. Castiel softly moved to kiss him one last time, how he wished he could have lifetimes with him. How he wished to do it all over again just to be with him a second longer.

 

Castiel softly pressed his lips to Dean’s, his lungs burned with the need of air, and soon he would grant it the gift of water. However, he was surprise the pressure back in the kiss. His eyes opened as he felt Dean’s hand slid to cup his face. Castiel’s...hands were glowing. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut kissing him back lovingly, as the coffin started to fill with a sea blue light. The mermaids glanced the box with curiosity, but neither dared to touch. 

 

Castiel pulled back to see Dean panting roughly looking at him in surprise, Castiel’s eyes moved to the scar now present on Dean’s neck. He...was alive? 

 

“Dean.” Castiel choked out a sob as he moved to hug him close. “I-...I thought I lost you.” 

 

“I couldn’t die, not with you being such a cry baby.” Dean joked as Castiel pulled back to rub his eyes. 

 

“I-I’m not a cry baby.” Castiel sobbed, as Dean forward kissing the tears away, the light of magic being their only light to see. Castiel turned looking at the small orbs of light and the fact they were breathing and talking...underwater. “Am...I doing this?”

 

Dean nodded softly, as Castiel reached out touching the magic with his finger which moved slightly by his touch. 

 

“How...are we?” Castiel turning to him.

 

“Your magic...is indescribable. Limitless.” Dean breathed. “There’s nothing I haven’t seen you do.”  Castiel looked around at the magic around him, taking in the beautiful blue glow. 

 

“So...I got my magic back.” Castiel whispered. “...Then...I guess Neverland is saved.” 

 

“Maybe, over time…” Dean eyed the box. “...but something that this place...has always seemed to need...is hope...and love.” Dean let out a light chuckle. “Something...I think this place has forgotten…Come on let's get out of here and kick some ass.”

 

“...” Castiel moved off of him, moving to sit at the end of the coffin, burying his face into his knees.

 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head. 

 

“Maybe...wendy’s right.” Castiel whispered. “Maybe….I am the monster in this story…Maybe I should be here and be the stupid battery pack of neverland.” 

 

“...I’m not living in a box with you.” Dean sighed as he lightly shoved Castiel with his foot. “That’s definitely a reason for a break up.” Dean joked but Castiel didn’t laugh along. 

 

“Cas. Michael, lucifer, sam and gabriel need us. The lost boys need us. You think wendy will just forgive them for betraying her? You think it’s going to be a safe world with hook and wendy controlling everything?!” Dean snapped. 

 

“She wouldn’t hurt her brother…” Castiel whispered. 

 

“No, but Lucifer, sam and gabriel aren’t.” Dean spoke. “She would kill them with no remorse! She let hook’s men go and  _ kill  _ Tig. She’d kill them all without batting an eye.” Castiel slightly looked up but continued to stay quiet.

“If you don’t go help, I will. You can stay here and be a glowing stupid head and I’ll be the hero of this story.” Dean stated, pushing up on the nailed coffin, the coffin shook with uneasiness and Dean stopped, realizing they weren’t exactly on solid ground. Castiel glanced around, a small smile formed on Castiel’s face, as Dean looked at him. “I never liked that smile.” 

 

“What smile?” Castiel hummed. 

 

“Bad things always happened when you smiled like that.” Dean commented, as Castiel blinked at him innocently. 

 

“You want out right?” Castiel stated, as he started to lean back against the coffin, the coffin slowly started to shift down on his side. 

 

“P-Peter don’t you dare!” Dean choked out as he tumbled forward into Castiel who smirked at him, Dean glanced up at him, just as the coffin started to tip too far. Castiel grabbed Dean’s jaw, making him make a kissy face before placing a kiss on his lips softly just before the coffin descended off the underwater cliff. The mermaids just watching in confusion. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Michael didn’t struggle, as he walked sadly up the ramp of the ship, forced onto it by the pirates holding him. Michael just watched...the man that practically raise him die again, lost his friend peter and Lucifer...he had no idea where he was. When he had finally been shoved into the brig of the ship. Michael hit the ground hard, scraping up his chin since his hands were still tied behind his back. Michael however, didn’t stay on the ground for long when arms forced him up. Michael choked out in fear, moving to struggle when his eyes landed into familiar ones. 

 

“Lucifer!” Michael choked out as lucifer cut michael’s arm restrains off, and Michael moved to grip him tightly. Squeezing his eyes shut as he tried not to cry, because if he did he wouldn’t be able to stop. “You’re alive.”

 

“Big brother!” Sam’s cries came as Michael turned instantly falling to one knee as Gabriel and Sam bolted over to him. 

 

“Are you okay?” Michael shook petting their faces as they nodded, before Michael hugged them again. Pressing kisses to their foreheads. 

 

“Going to kiss me too, Mike?” A lost boy’s voice rang out teasingly as Michael noticed they weren’t alone. He noticed the many faces of lost boys that the space held. 

 

“W...What is all of this?” Michael choked out. “W….why are you locked in here?”

 

“They wouldn’t hurt Dean.” Sam spoke, as Michael looked down at him. “When the mean girl told them to hurt him, they refused.” Michael glanced over them.

 

“He raised us.” One spoke up. 

 

“We could never hurt him.” Another spoke, as Michael glanced at them, as they looked...for the better part of the word. Lost. 

 

“Now we will be hanged for it.” the third spoke looking away.

 

“No. Dean wouldn’t want us to give up.” Michael spoke. “He would want us to fight. He would want us to live.”

 

“How do you suppose we do that? Peter’s locked away, Dean must be dead by now.” One spoke standing up. “It’s impossible.” 

 

“I flew on a flying pirate ship. I was raised by a fairy and fallen in love with-....” Michael paused staring at Lucifer who watched him with a loving smile despite not knowing what he was saying. “...We have done so many impossible things. Why stop now?” Michael spoke. 

 

“Because we can’t michael.” One sighed. “There’s no way to get out of these bars. Believe me we have tried, even before your speech. What do you suppose we do? Believe ourselves out?” 

 

“Exactly.” A voice made them jump as Castiel smiled standing next to the bars. He smiled at the boys as he held onto the bars. 

 

“C-Cas?” Michael breathed bolting over. “H-How I saw you-” Castiel shushed him softly, reminding him to keep quiet.

 

“The mermaids might be a little sore with me now.” Castiel made a face. “But I think I’m getting my revenge right now....” Michael looked at him sadly. 

 

“I’m sorry...about Dean.” Michael whispered as Castiel nodded looking down. 

 

“I’m sorry too.” Castiel spoke before looking up with a smile. “Dean is not used to flying anymore.” Castiel waved his hands as keys appeared. “He’s been throwing up all over the side of the ship and the mermaids aren’t too happy about the new addition to their water.” 

 

“What?” A couple of the lost boys sat up, looking past Castiel, who moved out of the way seeing Dean looking sick and miserable behind Castiel. The lost boys jumped in happiness bolting over to the man who groaned at their hugs and affection. 

 

“D-...don’t.” Dean groaned, still sick to his stomach but the almost adults still held onto him so tightly Dean wiggled with discomfort. 

 

“We missed you, dean!” One cried nuzzling into him as Castiel smiled to himself, as a hand lightly pulled at his pants. Castiel glanced down at the tug, seeing Sam smiling up at him.

 

“I missed you too, Cas.” Sam smiled as Gabriel sighed. “Gabriel did too.” 

 

“Did not!” Gabriel stated as Sam rolled his eyes, Castiel shook his head. 

 

“I missed you guys too.” Castiel confessed as Sam beamed in response, as the sound of men talking and coming closer made everyone go quiet. Castiel ushered them back inside the cage, as everyone followed suit. Castiel closed the cage softly, backing into the darkness. 

 

“Land Ahoy!” The pirates called, as Balthazar smirked walking up to the cage. Eyeing Michael coldly as he lightly hit the the bars with his gun.

 

“I heard they snagged you up.” Balthazar eyed Michael coldly. “I had to come see myself, wanted to say some parting words before they strung you up in front of skull rock.”

 

“What’s your problem?!” Michael snapped pressing up against the bars. “I get you’ve always detested me, but to let them string up the lost boys? Look at them! These are our brothers! Our sisters! You were suppose to protect them!” 

 

“I DID THE BEST I COULD!” Balthazar screamed as michael was taken back. “I TOLD THEM TO LISTEN I TOLD THEM TO OBEY!” 

 

“Even if that meant killing Dean?!” Michael snapped as Balthazar turned away, covering his mouth. “Yeah….that’s what I thought.”

 

“You know nothing.” Balthazar hissed. 

 

“I don’t?” Michael scoffed. “Like how I noticed you didn’t kill him when you had the chance. You could have finished him off but you didn’t. Just like you weren’t there to watch his throat rip open-”

 

“Stop.” Balthazar snapped. 

 

“He choked on his blood, Balthazar. He SUFFERED.” Michael spoke. 

 

“Stop! STOP! STOP!” Balthazar growled as he grabbed Michael’s shirt, but Michael was unafraid. 

 

“ADMIT IT BALTHAZAR!” Michael snapped. “THE REASON YOU DIDN’T KILL HIM THEN AND THE REASON YOU DIDN’T COME TO WATCH HIM DIE NOW!” 

 

“BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!” Balthazar breathed as he broke into tears, he covered his hand on his mouth. Muffling his cries and screams of frustration. “I thought I hated him. For leaving. For never coming back. For loving peter even when it broke him! I thought I wanted him dead! To suffer! But...When I was...hitting his head into the pavement...all I could think of was when he held me...I would cry from nightmares and all he would do was scoop me up...and hold me. Hook said to kill him. Hook told me to finish him, no matter what the dumb blonde said. But I couldn’t...I couldn’t…” Balthazar slid down the bars just crying into his knees. 

 

The bars to the cell opened, as arms wrapped around Balthazar holding him. Balthazar choked out in surprise looking up at Dean who now held him. 

 

“D-Dean?” Balthazar whimpered as Dean cupped his face rubbing their noses together, which broke balthazar into more sobs. 

 

“It’s okay, little one.” Dean spoke helping him stand, before balthazar moved to hug him again.

 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” Balthazar wheezed, his nose running along with his tears.

 

“It’s okay.” Dean held him. 

 

“I was...just so mad…I-I...” Balthazar cried. 

 

“I know. Hook took advantage of a sad little boy and tried to turn you into a monster. But you aren’t a monster.” Dean nuzzled into him, before pulling back and wiping his tears away. “Now, if you want to be better, you must do better. Do you understand?” Balthazar nodded. “You need to help get the lost boys to the lifeboats. Get them to shore and head home. Okay?” 

 

“Ho...Home?” Balthazar breathed his voice cracked as Dean nodded. Balthazar pulled Dean into a hug. “Co-Come on. This way.” Michael leaned down to Sam and Gabriel. 

 

“Go with him.” Michael reassured. 

 

“No-Not without you big brother!” Sam started to cry.

 

“I’ll be there soon.” Michael choked out, Castiel’s eyes turned to look at him. 

 

“But I get sad without you.” Sam sniffed. 

 

“Sad? You won’t have time to be sad! I’ll be there before you have time to be sad.” Michael laughed. “Besides you won’t be lonely when I go, you’ll have lucifer and Gabriel.”   


__  
_ “Besides you won’t be lonely when I go.” Peter laughed as he moved towards their front door. Dean’s face fell slightly as worry set in. _ __  


  
“Big brother...you’re coming back...right?” Sam whimpered, Castiel’s chest hurt at the words so familiar to him, they played like a dream...not like a dream. A nightmare. 

  
_ “Peter...you’re coming back...right?” Dean spoke as Peter paused turning to look at him giving a small smile. _   
  


“Of course, silly.” Michael smiled ruffling his hair.   
  


_ “Of course, silly.” Peter smiled, as he ducked in past the beaded entryway.  _   
  


“Michael. Go with him.” Castiel spoke as Michael turned. 

 

“What? No but you need help.” Michael choked out, Castiel shook his head. 

 

“No, It will be fine. I need you to help balthazar get the boys home. He can’t fit them all in one boat and he can’t do this by himself. You’re helping me by helping them. Trust me.” Castiel stated before turning to Lucifer. “a ub yuo urou.”

 

“But-” Michael was picked up over Lucifer’s shoulders. “Lucifer! Wait! Lucifer!” Michael struggled but the Mermaid was ten times stronger than him and easily lead him away from them to the boats. Castiel watched him be lead away, when a hand slid into his own, he turned looking at Dean. 

 

“Let’s finish this.” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded.

 

“Yes. Let’s.” Wendy spoke, as they turned looking to see Wendy and Hook coming from around the corner of the cage, she looked at them coldly as hook held out a sword. 

 

“The brats are escaping.” Hook growled.

 

“Let them, james.” Wendy looked at him. “Where will they run? Where will they hide that we won’t find them? Let them run.” Wendy turned her attention back to peter, castiel stood protectively in front of Dean. 

 

“This isn’t you wendy.” Castiel spoke, as Wendy smirked at him. “You were….happy once.”

 

“Happy? I was  _ never _ bloody happy.” Wendy scoffed. “My reality was terrible, my fantasy...a world of dreams, was really made of nightmares and made me lose the one shred of happiness I had. My brothers. You took Everything from me, then I was forced back into my reality with only misery. It wasn’t till James...saved me...that I ever thought about being happy again.” Wendy reached a hand out touching him. “That’s when I realized we could...be happy by getting our revenge by working together…”

 

“I’m sorry wendy, but...your reality...isn’t my fault. I can’t...help what your father did-” Castiel spoke.

 

“Stop.” Wendy growled. 

 

“-That he use to rip up your props and your stories, and hurt you because he was lost-” Castiel said softly. 

 

“Get. Out. Of. My. Head.” Wendy snapped as tears filled her eyes. 

 

“Wendy, you can stop this...you can be so much better than him.” Castiel spoke. “You are wonderful wendy, you have the mind to do so much good...all you have to do is believe.”

 

“That’s the thing, peter….” Wendy breathed. “I grew up...I no longer believe, in you, my happiness or anything.” Wendy pulled something out of her pocket, a handful of small baby teeth. Fairy teeth. 

 

“Wendy, what are you doing…?” Castiel asked. 

 

“What I should have done long ago.” Wendy hissed in tears as she popped the teeth into her mouth, swallowing them. “Don’t worry, James. I will have our revenge.” 

 

“Wendy no! You don’t know the power they possess!” Castiel spoke as wendy closed her eyes and started to glow, brightly with light. 

 

“Wendy!” Hook started to choked out as the men started to go red in the face as he dropped his sword as a man fell towards him, their eyes started to bleed and their heads started to expand. Castiel could only watch in horror as their heads exploded like pop rocks. Blood, brains and bones splattered everywhere, as Wendy the ship rocked at her power. Hook’s sword sliding towards them on the floor. The ship groaning and rocked, on the ocean. 

 

Dean picked up the sword from the ground, slowly getting up again. 

 

“Wendy…” Castiel called with worry, as Wendy smiled opening her eyes. 

 

“I can feel….everything, James.” Wendy spoke with tears of happiness sliding down her face as she cupped the thirty year old's face. “I can feel the very earth, the sky, the molecules in the air. I...am everything.” 

 

“Hook! the powers going to kill Her! I need to get it out of her!” Castiel screamed, hook looked at her with fear. 

 

“Yes, It will kill me. But not before I kill you.” Wendy smiled cruelly as Castiel groaned in pain. Castiel looked down in the blade in his gut, turning to see Dean staring at him emotionlessly. His eyes glazed over white. Dean twisted the blade, before yanking him off.

 

Castiel groaned, as he turned backing away from Dean. Dean moved the sword again, trying to stab Castiel again as blood slid down his stomach. 

 

“W-Wendy. S-Stop!” Hook breathed trying to get her attention. “We agreed we wouldn’t do this! We wouldn’t ever sacrifice ourselves for our revenge!” 

 

“I’m sorry, James.” Wendy spoke looking at him. “This must be done.” Castiel slammed back against the cage the metal forcing itself around his wrist pinning him, as Dean stabbed him once more, repeatedly. 

 

“D-Dean!” Castiel coughed up blood as Dean hacked and stabbed at him. Castiel let out a last groan of pain, as Dean slammed the sword into his heart. The metal released Castiel’s lifeless body as castiel collapsed to the floor. 

 

“Tick tick tick tick.” Wendy held her head repeating. “Over and over in my head. Tick tick tick tick.” 

 

“Wendy?!” Hook held her as Wendy started to smack her head as tears of blood slid down her eyes. 

 

“Tick tick tick tick tick.”  Wendy breathed, Dean pulled the sword out of peter, walking over to wendy presenting her the sword. Wendy knocked the sword out of his hand. “Walk the plank.” Dean obeyed moving to the plank, he slowly started to walk towards the edge into the huge unrested sea. 

 

“Wendy stop!” Hook turned seeing Dean swaying with the ship, as Wendy shook her head to the noise.

 

“Tick tick tick tick tick.” Wendy growled as she turned away. 

 

“Wendy! Stop! Peter’s dead! We had our revenge! Please! Stop!” Hook cried. 

  
  


“Tick tick tick tick ti-” Wendy choked out in pain starting to scream before she was hit hard in the back of her head knocking her out.

 

“P...Peter? H-How...You...were dead? H...How are you…?” Hook choked out as he stared up at peter look pissed holding a plate.

 

“Because I’m mother fucking peter pan that’s why!” Castiel snapped, as he turned seeing Dean on the edge. “Dean!” 

 

Dean snapped out of it by the sound of Castiel’s voice but it was a little too late, as he felt himself falling over the plank. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, as he plummeted towards the rocks of Skull Rock. Dean yelped when he felt arms around his waist yank him close. Dean collided into a chest, as he was scooped up in air. Dean opened his eyes in surprise to feel himself floating in the air. Dean turned to look at Castiel who smiled at him softly.

 

“Peter.” Dean breathed burying his face into Castiel’s neck, Castiel nuzzled into him holding him close. “...I’m going to be sick.” Dean groaned as Castiel’s eyes shot open.

 

“Oh shit. My bad.” Castiel made a face, before flying him back to the ship to which Dean proceeded to bolt away from his arms and bolt towards the side of the ship. “Sorry!” 

 

“WENDY! NO! NO! WENDY!” Hook shook holding the woman having a seizure. She was bleeding out of almost every pour in her body and Hook could nothing to stop it. “I-I’ll get them out of you, my sweet.” Hook pulled out the knife in his boot going to cut her open when Castiel’s hand stopped him. 

 

“It won’t help her…” Castiel breathed sadly. “She’s absorbed the teeth and all their magic. By now her heart should be as hot as a supernova...and she will burn from the inside out.”

 

“P-...Please Peter...she’s….all I have...all...I ever wanted...I can’t….” Hook touched the side of her face tenderly.

 

“...” Castiel’s eyes moved to Dean who stood beside them. 

 

“No.” Dean frowned crossing his arms.

 

“But...It’s like super sad and shit.” Castiel choked out. “It’s like...Those sad youtube videos with soldiers coming home.”

 

“I don’t understand the reference.” Dean stated, as Castiel blinked puppy eyes at him. “She made me KILL you. He KILLED my kind!”

 

“It was nothing personal, love.” Hook confessed as Dean raised an eyebrow looking at him. “Just business.” 

 

“You’re  _ REALLY  _ Not helping.” Castiel spoke, before turning to Dean. “Look Dean, You are the only one who can take the power and not die.” 

 

“...” Dean sighed looking annoyed.

 

“I know you hate them...but….you aren’t a monster.” Castiel took his hand as Dean moved to sit.

 

“Make it quick before I change my mind.” Dean sighed, Castiel pressing a kiss to his cheek, before moving his hand towards Wendy’s heart. Light shot out of Wendy’s chest, almost blinding as he took out wendy’s heart. Hook had to look away, the light burnt to look at as Castiel moved ripping Dean’s human heart from him. Dean grunted in pain but the pain was only temporary as Castiel switched their hearts. 

 

Dean started to shake as he keeled over, his body felt like he was standing on the sun. The power shooting through every cell, as Dean opened gasping in air as he arched his back. Wings started to grow out of his back. Clear and almost as beautiful as Castiel remembered before Dean sucked in air shooting up right. Pixie dust exploding onto the deck as Dean let out a shaky breath as he looked over his body. He….could feel the magic coursing through him.

 

“C-Cas.” Dean breathed in tears. He...was a fairy again. Castiel yanked him into a hug as Dean tried not to cry, but was failing miserably.

 

“Wendy…” Hook breathed as she calmed in his arms chest rising and falling peacefully, Castiel pulled away from Dean to look at her.

 

“She’s...better. Even better than she was before.” Castiel smiled. “She holds no more darkness in her heart… for a fairy's heart is pure and full of light.”

 

“Will...she remember any of this?” Hook asked. 

 

“No...All bad will is gone now, along with any need of darkness... “ Castiel stated. 

 

“...Should...I tell her…?” Hook breathed pressing a kiss to the thirty year old's forehead.

 

“That’s….up to you to decide.” Castiel gave a half smile. “But...you’ve been granted one last chance hook. Don’t make me regret it.” Castiel stood, as the ship started to glow. The dead men becoming alive again, as the ship floated with light. Castiel helped Dean stand up. “...Leave neverland, and never come back.” 

 

“But...This is my home.” Hook breathed looking around.

 

“No…” Castiel shook his head, looking at him. “Neverland is a place for the lost...you are no longer lost Hook….You found your home…. With her.” Hook’s eyes moved to Wendy’s sleeping form. 

 

“....Thank you.” Hook breathed, as Castiel moved to the edge of the ship, floating up to leave, when he realized Dean wasn’t following when he felt a weight on his hand. 

 

“Come on, Dean.” Castiel smiled as Dean looked over the edge with fear. 

 

“I’m scared...I haven’t flown….without you in so long.” Dean breathed out. “What if...I fall?” 

 

“You won’t…” Castiel spoke, as Dean gave him a loving smile. “I won’t let go. Never again.” Dean felt Castiel slowly start to rise, Dean held on as he slowly started to flap his wings. Dean getting use to the feeling of flying again. Dean’s face lit up, as they started to fly over Neverland. The jolly rogers floating up and away out of neverland. 

 

Dean looked down at the land that started to glow as Castiel’s powers landed on the ground. 

 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked as Castiel smiled softly. 

 

“Restoring Neverland and everyone to how it was before I left.” Castiel hummed. 

 

“But...what about John and Wynema? O-Or Lucifer and Michael?” Dean asked.

 

“Anyone who doesn’t want to revert back won’t.” Castiel stated with a laugh. “So they will be fine.” Castiel and Dean flew over the treehouse, where the house glowed with light.

 

 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Whoa!” Balthazar laughed looking at his hand, now a small child. The other lost boys laughed with happiness. 

 

“We’re kids again!” One lost boy cheered as Michael looked over the now kids with confusion. The five to seven year olds happily back to being kids, as Gabriel’s voice rang out.

 

“Ha! Now I’m older you little poops!” Gabriel mocked standing on the old toybox. “I am your new king! BOW BEFORE ME!” He paused when he felt a tug on his hand his shirt, he turned to look at Sam. 

 

“Can I be a king too?” Sam asked innocently.

 

“I  _ guess.”  _ Gabriel sighed. “I  _ guess  _ Sam’s my husband and so he’s a king too.” The other lost boys boo’d as Sam pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s cheek. Gabriel went red, wiping his cheek. 

 

“I guess...This is peter’s doing.” Michael laughed, holding himself as a hand touched his shoulder. 

 

“Wouldn’t be surprise to be honest.” Lucifer sighed, as Michael turned to him in surprise. “W-Wait….I understood you...Do you understand me?” Michael nodded his head, as Lucifer broke out into a big smile, his mind going a hundred miles of minute for words he had been wanting to say. “T-There’s so many things I wanted to say! So many things I don’t know where to start!” 

 

“I know where.” Michael breathed pulling him into a hard kiss, Lucifer’s hand slid to hold his waist kissing back holding him happily. The boys made a groan at the kiss, as Michael pulled back to laugh. “Wait, you guys were adults a second ago where’s your maturity at?”

 

“I mean...I get it but...It’s just so much  _ grosser _ when you're a kid.” Balthazar made a face as Michael ruffled his hair. 

 

“Let’s go outside and play tag!” Sam smiled as the kids erupted in cheers, Gabriel made a face.

 

“Whoa! I haven’t agreed to this as your king!” Gabriel made a face.

 

“And Gabriel’s it!” Sam giggled, bolting outside as Gabriel quickly followed.

 

“Hey! No fair!” Gabriel screamed being the last one out. Michael laughed, his eyes moving to Lucifer again.

 

“Where were we?” Michael whispered as Lucifer smiled softly holding his chin. 

 

“Right here.” Lucifer breathed before pressing him into a soft kiss. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Are you ready for me to let go?” Castiel asked, as Dean shook his head no nervously as they flew over the last bits of neverland, that started to glow with light. “Oops.” Castiel pretended to accidentally let go.

 

Dean yelped but remained in air, panicking as Castiel busted into laughter. Dean pouted hitting him roughly.

 

“Babe! I’m sorry.” Castiel laughed, flying under Dean, he pulled him closely as he flew. 

 

“Go to hell, asshole!” Dean struggled to get free as Castiel softly kissed him. 

 

“I love you.” Castiel laughed. “You love me too, babe?” 

 

“No!” Dean struggled as Castiel slobbered kisses over him laughing loudly.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wynema played in the yard, picking up leaves and looking at them. One of her favorite hobbies use to be collecting leaves with her mother. Picking out the best and offering them to her ancestors. John...tried but he wasn’t the best at helping her pick out the leaves.

 

“This one?” John asked as the child shook her head no. “Okay….this one?” 

 

“No daddy.” Wynema sighed as John looked down sadly. 

 

“This one?” John asked.

 

“Closer.” Wynema sighed.

 

“Try this one, John.” A voice spoke, as John glanced up to see...Tiger lily holding a leaf. She smiled at him, no longer old like the old lady he met her last, but...about his age. Tig smiled softly as he sat up in surprise. She couldn’t be-

 

“MOMMY!” Wynema screamed bolting to her arms as She hugged her little one.

 

“Wynema!” Tig laughed as John broke into tears moving to hug her as well. Tig hugged them both, just refusing to let them go. Tig felt tears down her face as she looked up to see Peter and Tink flying up in the sky. Happy and laughing like the good old days, bringing miracles and happiness along with them. 

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Five years later**

 

  


  
  
  
  
  
  


“-And I promise to be very good.” The small five year old spoke as she said her prayers. A small knock on the doorframe made the young girl turn. 

 

“Jane, you were suppose to be in bed.” Wendy smiled as Jane looked to her mother. “Are you praying to santa again?”

 

“Yes.” Jane spoke as Wendy picked her up, moving her back into bed.

 

“What for this time?” Wendy hummed. 

 

“To go to Neverland.” Jane stated rubbing her eyes tiredly as Wendy’s smile fell in surprise.

 

“Where did you hear that word, Janie?” Wendy asked.

 

“Peter told me.” Jane spoke. “He said if I ask you, he’ll take me.” Wendy paused at this in surprise. “Please mommy.”

 

“I…” Wendy spoke.

 

“Come on, Wendy. I think she’s old enough.” James’ voice made her turn as he came into the room. 

 

“But…” Wendy hesitated.

 

“Besides, she’s related to half the people in Neverland, this was unavoidable.” James kissed her shoulder, a fake prosthetic hand on his hand covered in kids drawings from jane.

 

“...I know but...It’s so hard to let her go.” Wendy breathed. 

 

“She’ll be back before morning.” James reminded her as Wendy nodded softly. 

 

“Alright.” Wendy kissed her head, before Jane smiled big. “Get some sleep before he comes. Or you’ll be sleepy the whole time.”

 

“Yes mommy!” Jane squeezed her eyes closed trying to sleep as Wendy kissed her one more time before standing.

 

“Night, Jolly jane.” James laughed. 

 

“Night daddy.” Jane spoke as James walked out with Wendy, turning off the light as they held hands walking down the hall.

 

“I’m still nervous about letting her go.” Wendy spoke.

 

“Come on, It’s Neverland. What’s the worse that can happen?” James spoke as Wendy nodded before the adults froze in place before bolting back to the room, to see the window open and Jane gone. The adults moved to the window to see Peter, Dean and Jane flying towards neverland. 

 

“PETER YOU BETTER KEEP AN EYE ON HER!” James yelled.

 

“AND KEEP HER AWAY FROM THOSE MERMAIDS!” Wendy called as Jane twirled in the air, Castiel and Dean holding her hand as they lead her away, with her parents smiling watching her go, heading towards the second star to the right and straight on till morning. 

  
  
  
  


The end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo credits:
> 
>  
> 
> Black and white Dean and Cas pic: http://irensupernatural.deviantart.com/art/cockles-610951757
> 
> Pirate wendy: https://www.facebook.com/OthienCosplay/?fref=nf
> 
>  
> 
> Alright guys! I hope you guys enjoyed! I loved writing this and I hope you enjoyed the twists and stuff! <3
> 
> I'm sad it came to an end but all things must. 
> 
> XXOOXOXOX 
> 
> love you guys!


End file.
